Caperucita Rosa
by Sombrero Loco
Summary: Sakura tiene que llevar los remedios a su abuela para que no se muera, sin embargo su amor platónico el leñador, un zorro vagabundo y otros seres extraños complicarán su llegada a la cabaña. Cap XI: FINAL
1. Partida

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto, ni el cuento de la caperucita roja me pertenecen, al menos el fic sí….creo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Sakura, ¡ven ahora!

- Ya mamá, voy después de terminar la escultura de adoración a Sasuke-leñador-kun

- Te he dicho mil veces que no salgas con leñadores, búscate un médico, un abogado o un ingeniero pero no un leñador de cuarta, mira que terminarás pobre como yo que me casé con tu padre que es un oficinista de segunda.

- Ya mamá…_-Argh, hasta cuando voy a tener que soportar a esta gritona, lo único que quiero es salir con Sasuke-leñador-kun ¡Y ella hace perder mí tiempo! ¿Es que nadie me comprende?-_

Sakura era una chica no muy responsable y no muy amable, aún así tenía que hacerle caso a su mamá o la echaría de la casa. Cada dos días iba a la cabaña de su abuela a darle los medicamentos o sino podría morir en cualquier minuto, no era muy divertido para la joven de cabellos -extrañamente- rosados, esto de andar dando inyecciones y pastillas pero si no lo hacía ella nadie lo haría porque su madre era muy floja y se pasaba todo el día diciendo que su esposo era un fracasado, en realidad ganaban suficiente dinero para vivir bien, pero si no lo insultaba no tendría otro pasatiempo aparte de ver las teleseries de las 5. Sakura había estado enamorada desde los 6 años hasta ahora que tiene 15, de un leñador llamado Sasuke que vivía cerca de su casa. Ella siempre trataba de hablar con él, pero éste nunca la tomaba en cuenta e iba al bosque con su motosierra; cuando creía que nadie lo veía, hablaba solo diciendo cosas como: "Cuando te encuentre, maldita comadreja estúpida, te cortaré en trozos al igual que estos árboles y estas ramas serán como tus sesos, mira lo que hago con ellas muajajaja", después -y durante- de decir eso tomaba su motosierra y empezaba a cortar todos los árboles, las ramas las pateaba, aplastaba y también las cortaba. A pesar de que cualquiera pensaría que Sasuke-leñador-kun parecía un psicópata, Sakura creía que era sexy cuando hacía sus rituales de mutilación de árboles.

- Sakura, toma. Aquí están los medicamentos de tu abuela y la esponja nueva para que no le sigan saliendo callos, recuerda que le tienes que sacar los que ya tiene para que no se siga quejando.

- Si mamá.

- Si se queja mucho golpéala en la cabeza para que no se siga quejando, toma acá está el martillo.

- Si mamá.

- Y creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Ehh, claro. Si tenemos dinero suficiente como para que la abuela venga a vivir con nosotros ¿Porqué dejas que viva en una cabaña en medio del bosque, en donde cualquier ladrón podría ir a robar todas sus cosas y matarla cuando intentase defenderse?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que…

- Y también hay animales salvajes por ahí, ¿No has pensado que un oso podría entrar por su ventana, mutilarla, romperle todos los huesos, desangrarla y sacarle los dientes de raíz mientras duerme?

- Mira Sakura, tú no has tenido que soportar a tu suegra, así que cállate y anda a llevar los medicamentos que te pasé si no quieres que te empuje con una patada hacia la puerta

- Solo preguntaba no más.

- Nada de preguntas, y ponte esta capa rosada que compré en liquidación.

- ¡Pero mamá!, con esa capa cualquiera se daría cuenta que una indefensa jovencita como yo anda por ahí en medio del bosque con medicamentos para su abuela, ¿Qué hago si me encuentro con un violador?, además ¿viste qué color elegiste para la capa?, súper feo. Si Ino me viera con eso puesto, se reiría de mí de por vida y más si me ve Sasuke-leñador-kun, que horror.

- ¡Ponte esa maldita capa y sale de una maldita vez de esta maldita casa!, y basta de alegar o yo te golpearé con el martillo.

- Ya voy. Ya voy – _Vieja loca_-.

Fue lo último que Sakura dijo y pensó antes de salir de su casa con una capa barata y el bolso con los remedios de su abuela en una de sus manos, nunca pensó que ese día sería un poco distinto a los otros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo I!, ¿Qué sucederá con Sakura en su travesía para ir a la cabaña de su abuelita?, tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo para saber -Kukukuku-

Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció :)


	2. Persecución

Sakura, quien ya había salido de su casa, pensaba en el camino acerca su querido Sasuke-leñador-kun: qué tipos de árboles podría estar cortando, qué tipo de maldiciones e improperios podría estar echándole a su hermano, que tipo de perfume habrá ocupado ese día si es que se bañó, en fin, podía especular en una larga lista de situaciones con respecto a su ídolo platónico. Lástima que tendría que ir a pasar la tarde donde su abuela Chiyo.

Le tomaba alrededor de una hora llegar a la cabaña. Siempre se había preguntado porqué su padre no le compraba un auto para no tener que gastar sus energías caminando por ese desastroso camino de tierra o el porqué el Gobierno no respondía como ella quería a sus cartas pidiendo que pavimentaran el terreno; claro que la respuesta es un poco obvia si alguien escribe algo como:

"_Querido alcalde…Sé que estará preocupado por cosas tan graves como la entrega de vacunas a la población__ o qué mentira inventará para cuando su esposa le pregunte dónde pasó la noche, y lo comprendo. Pero hay asuntos en la vida mucho, y le reitero mucho más importantes que eso, y uno de esos asuntos es el que le voy a contar a continuación. Resulta que vivo en un bosque junto a mi madre y a mi padre que viene los fines de semana porque trabaja en la ciudad como oficinista, el punto es que cada dos días tengo que ir a visitar y darle los remedios a mi abuela o sino se muere. Supongo que usted tendrá un auto y mucho dinero por lo que no le importará mi problema, le aseguro que no le estoy pidiendo dinero (Aunque si quiere dármelo no tengo ninguna objeción), lo que realmente quiero es que arregle el camino para llegar a la cabaña. No es mucho pedir mire que es sólo un kilómetro, ¿Sabe acaso como llegan mis zapatos de marca?, todos sucios ¡imagínese como llegan mis pies después del recorrido! Mi pobre espalda está toda torcida, no como la suya que reposa en una suave silla de cuero irlandés. Lo que más lamento es que mi pelo liso, brillante y rosado llega lleno de polvo. Supongo que a su edad ya no le queda pelo así que quizás no sabe como se siente ser yo, tampoco creo que sea travestido (bueno, quien sabe si tiene esos hábitos por la noche), porque así tampoco sabe lo que se siente ser mujer por eso le explico con detalles. Creo que ya escribí todo lo que tenía en mente y no se demore en enviar a los tipos a que hagan el camino, gracias por leer esto aunque probablemente lo lea otro pelmazo y no usted porque es muy flojo y se la pasa el día sentado viendo páginas porno, Adiós._

_PD: Si va a enviar gente a reparar el camino, espero que sean chicos como de 18 a 25 años, altos, lindos y con acento extranjero."_

Lo único que consiguió fue que le enviaran una bicicleta, la cual era de mala calidad porque los neumáticos reventaron el primer día que la usó, justo cuando pasaba por un barranco. Tuvo que estar en el hospital dos días pero al menos la municipalidad pagó los gastos; Sakura nunca más volvió a subirse en una bicicleta.

Mientras la joven iba por el camino recordando viejos tiempos - y las fotos de Sasuke-leñador-kun que tenía guardadas en su cajón- sintió una presencia extraña. Sabía que alguien la observaba y la había estado siguiendo por algún rato; no se alteró antes porque tenía la esperanza que pudiera ser su amado pero no. Era alguien más, casi podía asegurarlo. Avanzó normalmente esperando que "eso" se alejara, pero al parecer los pasos del otro iban cada vez más rápido, lo que causó el mismo efecto en Sakura la cual estaba bastante atemorizada. La última vez que le pasó algo parecido fue cuando la siguió todo un panal de abejas porque creía que era divertido lanzar piedras a un árbol; se equivocó y otra vez pasó dos días en el hospital.

Los pasos ya parecían trotes por lo que Sakura comenzó a sudar por el nerviosismo,¿Un violador?,¿Un pervertido acosador?,¿Un psicópata?, cualquiera de las opciones era aterradora. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr. Trataba de descubrir a su perseguidor con la mirada pero si volteaba mucho podría tropezarse y era lo peor que podría ocurrir; se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente atrapada, por lo que metió la mano en su bolso de medicamentos y sacó algo, dio media vuelta al lado donde creía que estaba el sujeto y con todas sus fuerzas gritó finalmente:

- ¡Tengo una jeringa y no tengo miedo de usarla, así que sal de una vez de tu escondite maldito pervertido!

- De hecho sacaste unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Ah! cierto, espera un poco – Sakura volvió a revolver la bolsa para sacar el objeto correcto- Ahora sí, ¡Tengo una jeringa en mis manos y la usaré en tu contra si no me dices qué quieres!

El sujeto ya se había descubierto y dado un consejo a la pelirrosa. En efecto era un hombre que vestía elegante, al parecer tenía unos 23 años y el pelo gris, cubría su boca y un ojo, además su mano derecha sujetaba un maletín negro.

- Escúcheme jovencita, no soy ningún pervertido. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y vine para ofrecerle algo.

Sakura parecía desconfiada. No podía creer que ese hombre no fuese un pervertido…Ese ojo a medio abrir y el otro probablemente no estaba; el cabello peinado para un lado, le parecía de mal gusto aunque lo podía pasar. Pero lo más extraño era que el tipo, Kakashi, tenía la boca tapada. ¿Por qué?, la razón más lógica que se imaginó era que el sujeto tenía mal aliento y la única opción que encontró fue taparse la boca para que los demás no lo notaran. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

- Escúcheme usted señor Cacachi

- Kakashi -corrigió-

- Lo mismo, ¡no quiero drogas! Así que aléjese de mí, recuerde que tengo una jeringa.

- No vendo drogas señorita…-Hizo un gesto como pidiendo el nombre de la chica-

- Sakura Haruno, señorita Sakura Haruno para usted.

- Señorita Sakura, como le dije no vendo drogas. Sólo quiero que me escuche unos minutos para ver que piensa de lo que le ofrezco, sin ningún compromiso.

El sujeto aún le parecía de poca confianza por lo que en ningún momento soltó la jeringa de sus manos; "_Definitivamente tiene que tener mal aliento, pobre hombre_" pensaba mientras se acercaba un poco hacía él.

- S-si me dice lo que tiene que decir, ¿Me dejará en paz?

- ¡Por supuesto!, le doy mi palabra. Si no lo hago dejo que me mate con esa jeringa.

Sakura lo analizó unos momentos. Por una parte; si escuchaba a Kakashi, éste la dejaría en paz y podría continuar su camino, pero temía a qué podría haber en ese oscuro maletín de cuero. Tuvo sumo cuidado de pensar una respuesta hasta que…

- Está bien, soy toda oídos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué será lo que Kakashi tiene en el maletín? ¿Podrá Sakura afrontar todo lo que éste hombre –con posible halitosis - tiene que decirle? ¿Qué pasó con la pobre bicicleta que cayó por el barranco?

Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo (¿cómo no?)

¡¡¡Hasta entonces!!! Por cierto, voy a subir el próximo capítulo el martes porque ya lo tengo hecho

(Gracias a ktita-aya, miikan, Rinix, kurai Ikari, kitty haruno 7, chuyin 17, BH. KN, Sakuya hime (sí, si es Deidara el del ava XD) y a omtatelo por sus reviews; espero sus comentarios sobre éste también para saber sus opiniones del capítulo :) - mi carita feliz-)

(PD): No intenten hacer el ritual de mutilación de Sasuke-leñador-kun en sus casas


	3. El vendedor

Se supone que debería haber dejado esto el martes pero la página no me dejaba subirlo ¬¬UUU, en fin ahora lo dejo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque la cara de triunfo y felicidad de Kakashi, tras haber convencido a Sakura, no era visible, se podía asegurar que efectivamente estaba sonriendo.

- Mire señorita Sakura – Sacó una tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo- con esto ya no tendrá que desconfiar de mí. Como puede leer en la tarjeta yo soy un---

- AAAAAAH!!!- Sakura golpeó a Kakashi en la cara después de haber visto la identificación, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sin embargo Kakashi la detuvo lanzándose a sus pies y reteniéndola cómo fuese posible, sin importarle que ella lo empezara a golpear con el bolso de medicamentos.

- ¡Espere señorita Sakura!, ni siquiera he podido hablar con usted y ya me está pegando

- ¡Ja!, ¿Y qué esperaba?, dije que era toda oídos ya que no sabía en qué trabajaba.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?, aún no le he propuesto nada.

- No hay nada de que hablar, usted es un vendedor de seguros y a menos que me vuelva loca, ¡no hablaría con usted jamás!

Así es. Kakashi Hatake era un vendedor de seguros, y no cualquier vendedor. Siempre se ocultaba en las sombras con su maletín de cuero negro en el cual guardaba sus documentos para atacar a algún cliente desprevenido que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se podía decir que él era un vendedor de elite ya que nadie había logrado escapar de su poder de convencimiento, ya sea por que a alguien le interesó el tipo de seguro – lo cual sólo ocurría en el 10 por ciento de los casos- o porque no querían que este sujeto los siguiera molestando. Kakashi podría quedarse noches despierto, conseguir el número de teléfono de la víctima, investigar sobre quiénes eran los familiares y hasta saber qué enfermedades tenía el cliente sólo para establecer un modus operandi que le permitiera atraparlo. Desgraciadamente para Sakura, tratar de librarse de él no sería una tarea fácil, a menos que…comprara el seguro.

- Pero señorita Sakura, ya está hablando conmigo en este momento, que tal si conversamos como gente civilizada que somos, tome, aquí tiene un dulce para que se tranquilice un poco.

- ¡No quiero dulces! Y tampoco quiero conversar con usted porque no quiero comprar un seguro.

- La compañía para la que trabajo tiene seguros de vida, ¿Acaso nunca ha pensado en que podría morir en este bosque? ¿Sabe cuántas criaturas hay escondidas acá que podrían lanzarse contra usted, arrancarle parte de su cara, dispersar su sangre, sesos, ojos, y venas por todas partes, sacarle los dientes uno por uno mientras usted grita de dolor y angustia en medio del bosque sin que nadie la pueda ayudar?

- No

- ¿Sabe acaso que hay lobos salvajes que podrían – No pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido por su víctima-

- No me haga la tonta, sé perfectamente que en este bosque no hay lobos –dijo Sakura con total seguridad y cruzando sus brazos-

- Bueno, bueno, que tal si aparece un lobo marino y muerde uno de sus tobillos haciendo que quede botada en el suelo sin poder moverse; cuando llegue la ambulancia va a ser muy tarde ya que usted se habrá desangrado para esa hora.

- ¡Oh cielos!, nunca había pensado en eso, aún así ¡No compraré un seguro de vida!, soy muy joven y bella aún, por eso sé que no moriré; además todavía no me he casado con Sasuke-leñador-kun y eso quiere decir que es imposible que mi vida acabe, ni menos solterona.

Kakashi pensó un momento.

- Entonces no se preocupe, mi compañía no sólo ofrece seguros de vida, también tenemos seguros de incendio. ¿Acaso nunca ha pensado que mientras usted está aquí, disfrutando del aire libre y del canto de las hermosas aves silvestres, su madre podría estar sufriendo quemaduras de tercer grado ya que se le olvidó apagar la cocina y ésta se sobrecalentó y explotó incendiando todas sus pertenencias y a su madre? Imagínelo un instante: Todas sus cosas preciadas convertidas en cenizas.

- ¡Mi escultura de Sasuke-leñador-kun!

- Así es –prosiguió- todo vuelto a negro, ¿no le parecería horrible?

Sakura empezó a morderse las uñas, tenía cierta lógica lo que el tipo le estaba diciendo ¿Acaso iba a arriesgar a que las fotos, esculturas, dibujos, mechones de cabellos, chicles masticados, muestras de saliva, los dientes de leche, poemas, canciones y demás cosas de su amado desaparecieran así como así?, había sido un trabajo de largos años recolectar todas esas entidades y no estaba dispuesta a perderlas por ningún motivo; pero si compraba el seguro perdería todo su orgullo y dignidad ante un sujeto con halitosis.

- N-n…No!, no compraré un seguro así que váyase por donde vino.

Kakashi podía oler la duda, estaba completamente seguro que con algunas manipulaciones más, la chica terminaría comprando lo que él vendía, aunque debía admitir que era dura. La mayoría de sus clientes caían con la primera pregunta.

-Está bien, me iré. Pero ¿Sabía acaso que nuestros seguros también cubren enfermedades? ¿Ha pensado en que podría darle una terrible pulmonía mientras realiza estos reiterados viajes? Además en invierno las enfermedades se propagan más rápido que la música que suben a Internet. ¿Qué pasaría si termina botada en una cama y solterona de por vida? Como no ha comprado un seguro no creo que pueda pagar una clínica donde solucionen su problema, además podría darle diabetes, lepra, alergias, apendicitis y neumonía mientras reposa en su cama; o en lo que quedaba de su cama porque recuerde que como tampoco tiene seguro de incendio tendrá que dormir acostada en unas cenizas. Y cuando finalmente muera, como no tiene seguro de vida, todo lo que podría haber entregado a su amado será para nada, ni siquiera su muerte tendrá un significado, sólo los gusanos podrán devorar su ---

-AH! ya basta por favor, ¡no quiero oír más! – Sakura puso las manos en sus orejas y se hincó en posición de derrota- Está bien, está bien, está bien…compraré los seguros pero por favor no siga hablando que no quiero que me pase nada.

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente; lo había conseguido.

- No se preocupe señorita, los trámites son rápidos, además aceptamos cheques, tarjetas y efectivo.

Sakura se levantó y quedó mirando a Kakashi con una cara de sorpresa.

- Pero hay un pequeño problema. No tengo dinero porque soy menor de edad y no trabajo.

…

Se podía escuchar el canto de un grillo en la profundidad del bosque.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, soy menor de edad y no trabajo así que no puedo pagar.

…

- ¡Y me hiciste perder todo este tiempo en que pude haber podido convencer a otra persona!

- P-pero qué sabía yo. ¡Usted vino y me empezó a decir esas cosas!

- -Kakashi miró su reloj desconsolado- Y pensar que pude haber gastado este tiempo en leer mis libros…Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada más que estar haciendo aquí, así que ad—

Sakura se abalanzó sobre el vendedor de seguros para que éste no se fuera.

-¿Y piensas que me vas a dejar sin seguros ahora? ¡Estás loco!, ¿qué voy a hacer si me pasan todas esas cosas malas que dijiste? No te irás hasta que me des uno de esos.

- Escúchame niña, eso lo arreglas tú, yo me tengo que ir.

- ¡NO!

- -_Rayos en qué líos me metí ahora- _Bien, te diré la verdad. Todo lo que te dije eran trucos baratos y sin sentido para que pensaras que en verdad te iba a pasar eso, pero es imposible y tampoco hay lobos marinos en este bosque, ellos viven en el bosque de al lado.

- ¡Mientes!, sólo lo dices porque te quieres ir.

Kakashi se estaba dando cuenta que iba a costarle mucho des-convencer a Sakura, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando utilizó sus maniobras con una menor de edad que no puede pagar?

- Señor vendedor de seguros, yo no tengo dinero pero mi madre sí.

- ¿En serio? – Por fin a Kakashi se le iluminó la cara nuevamente-

- Sí – Sakura sacó un papel y un lápiz del maletín de Kakashi- aquí está la dirección de mi casa y éste es el número para que llame si no hay nadie. En realidad siempre está mi madre pero se hace la dormida para no tener que pararse a abrir la puerta, en ese caso grite como si se estuviera muriendo o siendo atacado por una jauría de perros hambrientos.

- Como si estuviera muriendo o siendo atacado por una jauría de perros hambrientos…lo tengo.

Finalmente Sakura soltó a Kakashi, quedando tranquila ya que estaba segura de que si el tipo la convenció, también podría hacer lo mismo con su madre y "obligarla" a comprar el seguro. Por otra parte Kakashi estaba feliz de tener obtener la información tan rápidamente de su nueva víctima, "_De seguro venderé los seguros_" pensó.

Una vez el vendedor se fue del lugar, Sakura logró dar un suspiro de alivio.

- Al fin todas mis pertenencias de Sasuke-leñador-kun estarán bien cuidadas así no tendré que preocuparme nunca más. Que bueno que me encontré con éste tipo con mal aliento o nunca hubiese podido ser tan feliz como ahora.

La chica tomó su bolso que estaba en el piso y dio media vuelta.

- Supongo que es momento de continuar con mi viaje.- Dicho esto la pelirrosa siguió por el camino al que originalmente se había propuesto ir: la casa de su abuelita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo III. ¿Qué otra criatura extraña aparecerá en el bosque? ¿En verdad Kakashi tiene mal aliento? ¿Podrá la madre de Sakura, darse cuenta de que aunque tengan seguro de incendio, de todas formas no podrá recuperar las cosas raras que su hija tiene de Sasuke-leñador-kun porque se quemarán con el fuego?

Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo

Por cierto, sé que muchos se preocuparon por la bicicleta y les digo que esa pobre pieza de metal barato aún está en el barranco, absolutamente quebrada y oxidada. Les mando mis más cordiales conmiseraciones.

Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews :): Chuyin17, Ktita-aya, Rinix, KakaxPamexNeji (mmm, buena pregunta; aunque me has dado una idea para responderla en el fic cuando aparezca la abuela Chiyo XD), Mikami-Motoko, Omtatelo, BH.KN, Miikan, Sakuya-hime ( el próximo capítulo saldrá un poco más largo porque aparecerá un nuevo personaje n.n) y Liberse.


	4. La historia del zorro I

- ¡Ay!, me duele el estómago como si no hubiese comido de hace dos días. – Decía un chico tapándose el vientre con las manos para tratar de que no siguiera haciendo ruidos por la falta de alimentos- ¡Y lo más extraño es que no he comido de hace dos días, dattebayo!

Naruto Uzumaki era el nombre de aquel chico vagabundo. A pesar de ser humano tenía marcas de bigotes – mal hechos- en sus mejillas y gracias a eso había podido sobrevivir durante 12 largos años en dónde permaneció con una familia de zorros hambrientos y mal olientes que vivían en el bosque. ¿Cómo fue eso posible?, bueno para explicar estos extraños acontecimientos hay que remontarnos cuando Naruto tenía 3 años…

---12 años atrás---

En una hermosa ciudad había un pequeño orfanato dónde dos personas cuidaban niños abandonados por sus padres; uno de ellos se llamaba Orochimaru y el otro cuidador Kakuzu. En uno de esos soleados y maravillosos días, donde las avecillas cantaban y una señora estaba siendo asaltada en uno de los estacionamientos del sector, llegó un niño que fue dejado en las afueras de la casa, dentro de una caja de cartón.

- Oh, mira Orochimaru ¿No es tierno?, además es rubio y de ojos azules, ¡Imagina cuánto dinero nos darán por éste!, van a pensar que es alemán.

Orochimaru no lo escuchó porque estaba vestido de Peter Pan tratando de entretener a los niños

-Dios, si no fuese porque nos sale mucho dinero, contrataría un guardia de seguridad para que pateara a este tipo, en fin. Oye chico, tú estás un poco grande para… – Kakuzu se dio cuenta de que el recién llegado no estaba en la caja sino que ya había entrado al orfanato y estaba comiendo un plato de tallarines que eran del almuerzo- ¡Hey! ¿Crees que la comida es gratis aquí?, ¡escúpelo!

El intento de hacer que Naruto escupiera la comida fue inútil, pero al menos Kakuzu dejó encerrado en el armario a Orochimaru para que no siguiera dándole una mala reputación al orfanato, si los inspectores del Gobierno lo veían de seguro cerrarían el negocio, y eso era lo que menos quería que sucediera o perdería todos sus ingresos. Para su desgracia, tampoco podía despedir a su compañero porque entre los dos iniciaron el negocio y no estaba dispuesto a devolver el dinero de Orochimaru –además éste no renunciaría a ser el cuidador de un orfanato ni aunque le pagaran por ello-.

Cuando los ánimos se relajaron un poco, Kakuzu le preguntó a Naruto sobre su nombre y edad, le parecía extraño que alguien abandonara a su hijo a los 3 años.

- ¿Naruto dijiste que te llamabas?

- Si, tío feo –respondió con una sonrisa-

- ¡Que no me llamo tío feo!, mi nombre es Kakuzu, como sea, ¿Sabes porqué tus padres te abandonaron en una mugrosa y miserable caja de cartón?

- Mmm…No.

- ¿Sabes dónde vivías?

- Ni idea, dattebayo

- Cielos, ¡Y qué sabes entonces! -Kakuzu ya estaba un poco molesto, la verdad es que odiaba a los niños, pero eran un buen negocio-

- Que atrás tuyo hay un tipo loco que se parece a Michael Jackson, y está atado con unas cuerdas tratando de jugar con los niños, dice _"Vengan niños, vengan a jugar con su tío favorito"_

Luego de que Kakuzu volviera a encerrar en el armario a Orochimaru –esta vez con unas cadenas- , retomó su conversación con Naruto.

- Volvamos a la parte de tu familia ¿Cómo se llamaban tus padres?

- Jajaja, ¡adivínalo, tío feo dattebayo!

- Escúchame bien – dijo Kakuzu golpeando la mesa- si no respondes a lo que te pregunto y si sigues llamándome "Tío feo", te voy a encerrar en el armario junto a Orochimaru.

-¿O-Orochimaru es el tipo que se parece a una serpiente muerta de hambre pedófila que se disfraza como Peter Pan creyendo que así quedará joven para siempre, no como un viejo feo lleno de arrugas como usted?

- Ese mismo, y ya te dije que no me dijeras viejo feo porque a la próxima si lo hago, ¿estamos?

- ¡SÍ, dattebayo!- Naruto respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, estar con el tío Orochimaru…definitivamente no.

- Bien, ¿Y cómo se llaman tus padres?

- Mamá se llama Mamá y Papá se llama Papá.

En ese momento Kakuzu pensó en lanzarse por la ventana, pero sería una pérdida de dinero tener que repararla así que recapacitó.

- Niño, los padres tienen nombres, es imposible que tu padre se llame papá, así que recuerda cual era su verdadero nombre.

- Pero si así los llamaba, no sabía que usaban nombres en clave dattebayo.

- Si dices otra vez "dattebayo", ya sabes lo que te pasará.

- ¿Me encerrarás en el armario con el psicópata?

- Sí.

- Está bien, no lo diré más datteb…datte…datt…dat, da, d, …

- Así me gusta.

Aunque Kakuzu no logró obtener ninguna información útil por parte de Naruto, al menos consiguió que no siguiera diciendo "dattebayo" ante su presencia – ni tampoco "tío feo"-. Al final Naruto se quedó viviendo en el orfanato y de inmediato Kakuzu empezó a buscar personas que quisieran tener un hijo rubio y de ojos azules, no le costó mucho conseguir el contacto ya que a la semana de haber llegado, ya había encontrado una pareja que lo quería adoptar.

Naruto era muy sociable y hablaba con todos los niños del orfanato con gran facilidad, un día en el que estaban todos reunidos en el patio apareció Kakuzu saltando de alegría.

- ¡¡¡Naruto!!!, ya te adoptaron así que mañana te irás al fin.

- Pero tío Kakuzu – alegó uno de los niños- Yo llevo tres años aquí y nadie me adopta ¿Porqué Naruto consigue una familia en una sola semana?

- Simple, porque él es rubio y de ojos azules mientras todos ustedes no. ¿Quién querría adoptarte?, al menos el Gobierno me da dinero para mantenerlos o ya estarían en la calle así que dejen de alegar porque con todo el dinero que me van a dar los nuevos padres de Naruto me haré más rico de lo que soy. Bueno, esa era la noticia, sigan jugando y no griten porque tengo que mentalizar el dinero que ganaré.

Después de que Kakuzu entró, todos los niños miraron feo a Naruto– además le empezaron a tirar pelotazos- ya que antes no sabían que la gente los elegía por el aspecto físico. No era justo de que a él lo adoptaran tan rápido mientras ellos tenían que estar encerrados con el tío Orochimaru.

- Está bien, para pasar el mal rato que nos hizo tener el nuevo –dijo unos de los niños, mientras nuevamente le tiraron pelotazos a Naruto- ¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas?

Desde la casa se podía escuchar una terrorífica voz que decía _"¡Yo quiero jugar con ustedes también!_", era Orochimaru que esta vez estaba encerrado en el baño. Todos los niños estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron que si el que buscaba no encontraba a todos los demás, tendría que ir al baño junto al tío.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a elegir al que busca?- preguntó Naruto, mientras seguía recibiendo pelotazos-

- Hagamos esto, el que tenga el nombre "Naruto Uzumaki" será el que busca a los demás ¿Bien? –Todos asintieron- ¿Quién se llama Naruto Uzumaki?

- ¡Yo, yo yo!- gritó Naruto, saltando de alegría, hasta que se dio cuenta que si no encontraba a todos los del orfanato, tendría que ir al baño.

- ¡Hey! no se vale, yo quiero buscar- Dijo Kabuto, uno de los niños del orfanato-

- Tú no puedes ser el que busca porque siempre pierdes a propósito para estar con el tío Orochimaru y eso es trampa, así que Naruto empieza a contar si no quieres ir al baño ahora mismo.

Rápidamente Naruto se puso contra la pared a contar hasta 100, mientras los otros niños se escondían en el jardín – Kabuto se había puesto al lado de Naruto para que lo encontrara de inmediato-.

- … 97, 98, 99, 100, ¡ya voy a buscarlos!

Naruto echó una rápida mirada por el jardín y quedó pensando _"Estos niños creen que soy tonto, ¿No les parece que es un poco obvio que dos de ellos estén tras el columpio, otro tras la planta en la maceta, Ricardo bajo la alfombra para limpiarse los pies que está a la entrada del jardín, Kabuto al lado mío tratando de captar mi atención haciendo señas y todos los demás tras esos matorrales?, ¡JA!, deben ser muñecos explosivos o algo así, mejor escalaré la muralla del orfanato. De seguro fueron a esconderse al bosque porque no creen que me atreva a ir allá después de las historias que nos contó el tío feo sobre mutilaciones realizadas por los psicópatas, borrachos y animales salvajes que habitan ahí"_

Sin dudarlo, Naruto escaló y saltó la muralla del orfanato sin importarle que Kabuto llorara y pataleara diciéndole que por lo menos lo descubriera a él, pero no le hizo caso. Los niños que estaban escondidos en el jardín quedaron algo sorprendidos, no creían que alguien se atreviera a ir al "_Bosque de la muerte_" solo (Así le llamaba Kakuzu para que los chicos tuvieran miedo y no se escaparan), además que obviamente ninguno de ellos estaba escondido allá.

Dos horas más tarde llegó nuevamente Kakuzu al jardín.

- ¡Naruto!, tus nuevos padres no pudieron aguantar y te van a llevar ahora… ¿Naruto?, niños ¿Dónde está Naruto?

- Estamos jugando a las escondidas, tío Kakuzu, pero Naruto aún no nos encuentra – contestó una niña que estaba detrás del matorral-

- Las escondidas… ¡Yo escuché que estaban jugando a ese juego hace dos horas!

- Sí pero resulta que Naruto saltó la muralla porque fue a buscarnos al bosque de la muerte.

A Kakuzu le empezaron a dar ataques epilépticos en pleno jardín ¡Todo el dinero se le iba a escapar de las manos!

- Yo les dije que podría contar pero no me dejaron, tío Kakuzu ¿Quiere una toalla?, se puede morder la lengua y morir desangrado –Kabuto le puso un calcetín en la boca – Así está mejor.

- ¡AAAH!, – Kakuzu se quitó el calcetín y se puso a saltar, patear y maldecir como un loco- ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Qué hice mal?! ¿Acaso tratar de ganar dinero vendiendo ilegalmente niños y hacer como si el negocio pareciera legal para que el Gobierno me de dinero para cuidar a los que no se llevan nunca es un pecado? ¿Lo es?

- Tío Kakuzu…

- ¡¿Por qué a mí, ¿Acaso no basta con tener que aguantar al idota de Orochimaru y a este montón de niños tontos y hambrientos?

- Tío Kakuzu…

- ¿Estuvo mal que cuando tenía 18 años asaltara a una abuela con un cuchillo y la dejara traumada de por vida?, ¿Estuvo mal que me robara todas las monedas de ese teléfono público? ¿Estuvo mal que casi matara a ese vendedor por no querer aceptarme el cupón de descuentos?

- Tío Kakuzu…

- ¡¿Qué quieres, Jorge?!

- Me llamo Manuela – Corrigió la niña que ya había salido de los matorrales-

- ¡Bah!, Jorge, Marisela, es lo mismo. Dime ahora que te estoy escuchando, ¿Qué sucede?

La niña corrigió de nuevo su nombre, pero el tío feo no la tomó muy en serio; luego apuntó al suelo donde estaba Kakuzu.

- Tío, está parado sobre Ricardo…él estaba escondido bajo la alfombra en la que usted está desde que llegó saltando y pisándolo.

- Bueno…para qué se esconden en lugares tan peligrosos- dijo Kakuzu tratando de ayudar a Ricardo a pararse, aunque estaba medio inconciente y lleno de moretones- ¿No te dije que esconderse bajo las alfombras era peligroso?

- N-No

- Bien ahora lo sabes. Anda a acostarte un rato a tu cama y en cinco minutos estarás mejor, dejaré que saques una bendita pero sólo una, mira que son caras y no queremos que se gasten…o también puedes ir al baño a limpiarte un poco.

Cerca de las 12 de la noche, cuando Kakuzu fue a sacar a Orochimaru del baño, entendió porqué Ricardo dijo "¡¡¡NOOOO!!!" cuando le pidió que se fuera a limpiar.

………………………………………………………………………………

¿Podrá Kakuzu encontrar a Naruto? ¿Se habrá recuperado Ricardo? ¿Cuántas veces ha salido del closet Orochimaru?

Todas las respuestas a las preguntas...las sabrá a continuación: No; Sí pero como en cinco días; Ya perdí la cuenta pero más de 10.

No se pierdan el final del pasado de Naruto en el próximo capítulo, después volveré al tiempo actual y no tendrán que leer más flash backs…por un tiempo.

Dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo :D

(PD): Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo el viernes…pero aún no lo he hecho ¬¬, sino lo dejo el martes


	5. La historia del zorro II

Kakuzu, Orochimaru y los niños del orfanato se dirigieron al bosque en búsqueda de Naruto que aún seguía perdido, sólo Dios sabe dónde; si no lo encontraban pronto podrían perder un gran ingreso monetario y eso no le convenía a nadie, por lo que obligaron a los chicos a que ayudaran.

- Tío Kakuzu…tengo hambre, frío y sueño; además con todas las historias que nos contó sobre este bosque ahora tengo mucho miedo ¿Puedo irme a la casa?

- ¡No! Ya les dije que por su culpa quedaré sin el dinero así que todos ustedes me ayudarán a encontrar a Naruto y pobre que no lo encontremos- respondió Kakuzu bastante alterado- Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, además traje comida y el que no se esfuerce no cenará esta noche.

Los niños quedaron un rato en silencio, además del temor que les provocaba el bosque de la muerte, estaba el factor del tío Orochimaru que iba saltando por el camino mientras dejaba un rastro de dulces – según él para poder llegar de vuelta a casa- y gritaba el nombre de Naruto casi llorando. El otro tío trató de callarlo varias veces para que no asustara a su mina de oro, pero al final se dio por vencido y dejó que siguiera en lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, de todas formas siempre fue raro y era algo inútil intentar cambiarlo ahora.

-¿Niños no quieren unos dulces?- preguntó Orochimaru una vez que se sentaron a descansar en medio de la "excursión"- son de los mejores.

- -Sólo Kabuto levantó la mano-¡Yo quiero uno tío Orochi!, ¿Puede seguir con la historia que nos estaba contando el otro día mientras recuperamos fuerzas?

- Claro, estaré encantado… ¿Dónde había quedado?

- En la parte en donde nos contaba que ocupaba a algunos de los niños para hacer experimentos raros para recuperar su juventud porque le tiene miedo a envejecer y cada tanto en tanto va en búsqueda de un cuerpo nuevo para que no quede arrugado y feo como el tío Kakuzu.

- ¡Cállate Kabuto!- gritó Kakuzu- Además yo no estoy feo, sólo soy menos agraciado.

- Deberías aceptar tu fealdad- repuso Orochimaru- no todos tenemos la posibilidad de ser tan cercanos a la perfección como yo. Bueno como te iba diciendo Kabuto, una vez que encuentro un nuevo niño perfecto me cambio de cuerpo, aunque algunas veces debo esperar varios años…Aww, cómo desearía encontrar un chico de cabello negro, de piel clara, que pueda cambiar sus ojos de color y que además tenga un hermano que haya matado a toda su familia y que por ese motivo se haya vuelto un emo; pero lástima que ese tipo de niños sólo exista en los mangas japoneses.

- Sí, que lástima- agregó Kabuto sintiendo el pésame de su tío favorito- lo comprendo totalmente. A veces yo quisiera no tener que usar estos lentes pasados de moda.

- Ustedes dos déjense de alegar, me tienen harto; y tú Kabuto recuerda que no pienso comprarte lentes decentes porque son muy caros y ese dinero podría servir para quedar guardado en la caja fuerte para que yo pueda verlo y tocarlo todos los días mientras me jacto de que soy millonario.

Una vez terminaron de recuperar las energías, siguieron en su búsqueda, ya se estaba haciendo tarde pero nada les impediría no seguir en camino, menos a Kakuzu que haría cualquier cosa por dinero y no estaba dispuesto por ningún motivo, dejar escapar a su presa alemana, o lo que fuese su nacionalidad.

-

En otra parte aún más desconocida del bosque, se encontraba Naruto, que todavía estaba buscando a sus compañeros; con el pequeño inconveniente de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba parado. Con cada hora que pasaba, el bosque de la muerte se volvía más tenebroso y peligroso, hasta los árboles daban miedo en aquel lugar. Hace una media hora atrás, Naruto juraría que vio pasar un vendedor de seguros, el tío feo ya le había contado varias historias sobre el porqué no debería pasar el muro y los vendedores de seguros no eran la excepción dentro de las criaturas despreciables. Se acordaba bien de esos relatos de leyendas urbanas que decían:_ "Existen varios animales peligrosos dentro del bosque y también en las ciudades, quizás las otras especies te pueden desangrar hasta la muerte pero éstos te quitan hasta la dignidad y todo el dinero que llevas en los bolsillos que es lo peor que te podría pasar, estos animales son: "Los vendedores de seguros" que no se separarán de ti hasta que logren su cometido de encalillarte de por vida, los podrán reconocer porque siempre andan vestidos elegantes y con un maletín de cuero; "Los artistas ambulantes" siempre tienen un espectáculo estúpido que hacer y te seguirán hasta que les des algo de dinero, además deberás tragarte todo su aburrido espectáculo hasta que te de urticaria por todo el cuerpo; también están unos de los más peligrosos "Los punks", que en verdad sólo se visten de punks porque son unos vagos, se reúnen en grupos a tomar cerveza barata y a quitarle el dinero a la gente sin siquiera mostrar un espectáculo y si no les das nada igual te golpean y te quitan toda la ropa que llevas puesta. Niños, tengan mucho cuidado y recuerden que el dinero mueve al mundo, sin dinero terminarán en algún grupo como lacra de la sociedad, deben recordar que hay muchos otros tragamonedas como las modelos, lo bailarines miserables como Kevin Federline, las tiendas comerciales con tarjetas, los tarotistas, entre otros que sólo buscan su dinero para estrujarlos. Si ven a uno de ellos solo díganles lo que se merecen y terminen con una frase como "Busca tu propio dinero, idiota" o algo así. "_

Definitivamente el tío Kakuzu era muy sabio.

Por ahora Naruto estaba a salvo aunque algo nervioso, sin contar que no había encontrado a nadie y si no lo hacía se burlarían de él cuando regresara a rastras y sin nada en las manos. De repente vio como desde unos matorrales se movían algunas ramas y al mismo tiempo se podían escuchar ciertos sonidos extraños. El chico pensó que si no era uno de sus compañeros sería un enorme zorro cuyos ojos resplandecían como el mismo fuego, con colmillos gigantes y filosos capaces de triturar una roca con facilidad, los cuales se encontraban en una boca hambrienta y desesperada en encontrar una suculenta presa. Ciertamente debería ser su compañero así que corriendo se dirigió hacia los matorrales y se lanzó sobre lo que creía que era una persona. Se equivocó. Al parecer la descripción de la segunda opción era bastante acertada a lo que se encontró, de hecho "era" la descripción exacta de lo que se encontraba tras esas ramas.

-

- Tío… ¿Ya podemos comer? Tengo hambre

- Te dije que no Marisela, hasta que encontremos una pista del paradero de Naruto, ninguno de ustedes probará un poco de este delicioso sándwich de palta y tomate con una fina selección de especias agregadas al más delicioso bistec de carne de vacuno que ahora estoy comiendo y disfrutando; más les vale que hagan algo rápido antes que se acabe.

La chica iba a corregir su nombre por décima quinta vez en el día pero prefirió mantener silencio y alejar su vista de ese suculento sándwich. Un poco más atrás iba el resto de los chicos que aún tenían fuerzas para gritar el nombre del perdido, el cual no mandaba señales de vida.

- Chicos ¿quieren que les cuente otra de mis historias?, esta sí que les gustará, se trata de cuando estaba en un grupo junto con un onanista y una mujer que se hizo la primera cirugía de…

- Orochimaru, cállate. A nadie – bueno, sin contar a Kabuto- le interesan tus aburridas historias así que empieza a hacer lo que hacen los otros niños si no quieres que te vuelva a encerrar en el armario.

- Pero Kakuzu - refutó Orochimaru- yo sólo quiero hacer este entretenido y didáctico viaje más animado, a los niños les encantan mis historias ¿Cierto?

Todos los niños negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves? Sé que les gustan, además puedo hacer esto aún más festivo. – Dicho eso, Orochimaru se sacó la capa que llevaba puesta y apareció vestido con su disfraz de Peter Pan mientras los niños y el tío feo miraban horrorizados la espantosa escena; no contento con sólo mostrar su extraño traje verde, se subió a un árbol y empezó a cantar canciones de películas de Disney hasta que se resbaló de una de las ramas y cayó de boca al piso. Pedro, uno de los niños del orfanato, se acercó con una ramita y comenzó a pinchar el inerte cuerpo del sujeto.

- Tío…creo que está muerto - concluyó-

- No, la mala hierba nunca muere, y esta es una de las peores que conozco –Para corroborar lo que estaba diciendo, Kakuzu le daba patadas a Orochimaru para que reaccionara, pero nada sucedía- Vaya creo que esta vez sí que se murió, un minuto…

En ese momento pudo ver como una serie de imágenes felices gracias a la ausencia (muerte) de su compañero de trabajo pasaron ante sus ojos como iluminaciones divinas; hasta pudo verse a sí mismo en Grecia bañándose en una piscina de dinero junto a un perro chiguagua, sin embargo todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Orochimaru no podía haber muerto de una manera tan tonta aunque al menos estaba inconciente producto del golpe en la cabeza.

- Creo que se está desangrando… ¿lo dejamos así?- preguntó una niña que miraba con curiosidad como la pequeña mancha de sangre en el piso que rodeaba al inactivo cuerpo cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

Kakuzu lo pensó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que finalmente concluyó en su mente "_Rayos, porqué le disparé a ese vendedor de seguros cuando vino al orfanato…ahora podría ver esta escena con otros ojos_"

- Chicos, supongo que tendremos que continuar mañana. Si lo dejamos aquí o si lo enterramos en algún lugar, pronto nos descubrirá la policía y sabrán donde trabaja este tipo, sería muy problemático que investiguen el orfanato porque descubrirán que hago negocios ilegales. Lo que haremos será regresar y mañana reiniciaremos la búsqueda, mucho más preparados y nada de regaños si no quieren quedarse a cuidar al tío Orochimaru.

Todos los chicos asintieron y volvieron a casa gracias al camino de dulces. Una vez allá, Kakuzu vendó la cabeza de Orochimaru y lo encerró en el baño nuevamente para que no hiciera un escándalo, de todas formas pensaba ir a sacarlo alrededor de las doce de la noche.

-

- Por favor señor zorro, no me coma… ¿Acaso no ve que soy un pobre niño desnutrido y sin dinero en los bolsillos? Recuerde que el dinero mueve al mundo y si no tengo dinero no vale la pena que me mate y triture mis entrañas.

Naruto trataba de hablar con el zorro con extraños métodos de consentimiento, y también por alguna extraña razón, el zorro no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que el chico trataba de expresar, incluso mientras más hablaba, más ganas tenía de comerlo para que dejara de producir sonidos molestos.

- Escúcheme señor, yo no soy apetitoso en absoluto, además ahora está de moda ser vegetariano 'ttebayo, porque sino le saldrán granos en la cara con tanta grasa que consume y no creo que usted quiera eso; Oh no, qué dirán sus amiguitos cuando lo vean en ese espantoso estado físico.

El zorro estaba haciendo caso omiso a las medidas sin sentido que la persona que tenía enfrente realizaba -cuando Naruto saltó sobre él, se alejó de un salto y continuaba alejándose con cada paso que el animal avanzaba-. El zorro estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el cuello de su víctima, sin embargo vio como en las mejillas del chico estaban bien marcados unos bigotes, por lo que dudó si debía atacarlo…quizás era un mutante de zorro-humano, sabía que no debía comerse a sus familiares por lo que decidió aceptarlo como parte de ésta; por su parte, Naruto no tuvo ninguna objeción, le parecía más divertido vivir con zorros salvajes en medio de la intemperie que con una familia que no conocía.

El zorro guió al nuevo integrante a su guarida que quedaba a unos 5 kilómetros del lugar. Era una cueva como cualquier otra: llena de cadáveres en el piso, algunos murciélagos en el techo y un decorado de piedra en las paredes. Los demás zorros se acercaron a Naruto y decidieron aceptarlo porque se parecía al cuarto líder zorro que murió arrollado por un tren hace algunos años atrás.

Y así pasaron los años, Naruto había aprendido a cazar por su cuenta viendo cómo sus –ahora- familiares decapitaban y cortaban la garganta de sus presas. Además se instruyó en distintas técnicas de supervivencia como vivir en la intemperie, hacer su propia carpa, cortar árboles, hacer fuego, etcétera. En pocas palabras era todo un boy scout pero sin serlo realmente. Por suerte para él, los zorros vivían cerca de un condominio, a veces Naruto iba allá a jugar con algunos chicos de su edad y conseguía que le dieran comida decente y algunas ropas de su porte. Al cumplir los 15, el líder zorruno decidió que ya era hora que se fuera del "campamento" e iniciara su nueva vida independiente; así lo hizo y ahora vagaba por los bosques cazando algunos conejos y tratando de buscar un lugar donde poder establecerse, hasta el momento había pasado 2 meses tratando de encontrar un hogar, sin embargo su búsqueda era bastante infructuosa.

Por otra parte, Kakuzu nunca logró encontrar a Naruto ya que en el día del segundo intento de búsqueda -por "obra divina" como decía él- llegó otro chico rubio y de ojos azules al orfanato, así que decidió olvidarse de Naruto e intercambiarlo por el otro, de todas formas nadie se daría cuenta y recibiría el dinero prometido.

- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – Preguntó Kakuzu al chico nuevo, el cuál rondaba entre los 5 años de edad-

- Deidara  
- ¿Por qué crees que tus padres te abandonaron?  
- Realmente no lo sé hum…Sólo me gustaba hacer explotar las cosas. Cuando dejé encendido el gas de la cocina y luego lancé un fósforo ardiente para hacer estallar la casa y ver como quedaba mi obra de arte mientras veía los pedazos del techo caer al lo que quedaba de suelo, me trajeron aquí sin dudarlo. –respondió sin inmutarse-

- Oh, ya veo…trata de alejarte de las cosas inflamables de esta casa o seré yo quién te meta al horno, ¿Estás seguro que no has causado otra explosión antes?

- Humm, sólo unas pocas, como cuando conseguí fuegos artificiales y los dejé encendidos en el baño del vecino o también una vez había un gato y…

Kakuzu detuvo a Deidara, en realidad no quería escuchar otra de sus historias de explosiones, por lo que le pidió casi de rodillas que no le contara ninguno de esos episodios con "pequeños incidentes" a sus padres adoptivos los cuales llegaron el mismo día para llevárselo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del episodio V; ¿Podrá Naruto encontrar una casa decente? ¿Qué pasó con el gato que se encontró Deidara? ¿Seguirá funcionando el orfanato?

Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo…

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior n.n, haber que opinan de éste también…


	6. Encuentros

- Santos zorros quemados con queso caliente para nachos dattebayo… Si no encuentro una casa pronto moriré en el periodo de hibernación, mis pies se congelarán y no los podré mover nunca más, si no los puedo mover significa que tendré que cortármelos 'ttebayo y si me los corto no podré caminar y si no camino no podré caminar y si no camino no podré…

Naruto llevaba más de 4 horas hablando consigo mismo sobre los problemas que tendría si no encontraba un lugar donde quedarse; podía pasar horas repitiendo la misma frase hasta que se daba cuenta de que caía en un espacio circulatorio de palabras sin sentido alguno, como cuando estuvo discutiendo con su subconsciente si debía comer o no las vayas rojas que estaban en un matorral, al final se las comió y le dio indigestión durante una semana, con malestares estomacales de diversos grados de dolor. Al final fue a rastras a un centro hospitalario donde le dieron algunos medicamentos baratos con los cuales logró curarse.

- …Y si no camino no po--- ¡¡¡Una casa!!!, ¡Una casa de verdad! – En medio de su caminata por el bosque, Naruto divisó una solitaria casa de madera de dos pisos con una chimenea de piedra, además pudo notar que tenía televisión por cable por la enorme antena que salía del techo. Era todo lo que siempre soñó: un hogar normal y no una cueva mal oliente, llena de telarañas y con murciélagos pegados en las paredes – Un minuto…lo más probable es que haya alguien allá dentro dattebayo. Bueno supongo que tendré que usar la técnica 23 del manual de supervivencia para zorros, en otras palabras: golpear en la cabeza al propietario y enterrarlo en el patio para poder quedarme con su casa.

El manual para zorros fue inventado por el cuarto líder zorruno antes de ser arrollado y destrozado por un tren; era bastante efectivo y era usado por los zorros para salir de situaciones complicadas como ésta. Aunque en realidad nadie entendía porqué Naruto hablaba solo en medio del bosque.

Para poder llevar a cabo la técnica número 23, Naruto se acercó lentamente a la cabaña, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie fuera de la casa ya que podría ser toda una familia la que vivía allí. Al comprobar que estaba seguro, miró por una de las ventanas aunque no vio movimiento dentro de la casa. "_Quizás están en vacaciones… ¡Y no me invitaron dattebayo!_" pensó después de ver a través de varias ventanas y descubrir que ni un alma aparecía. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería forzar la entrada para lograr ingresar a la cabaña, sin embargo notó que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

- O es estúpido o… ehhh, bueno no se me ocurre nada que decir ahora 'ttebayo.

Naruto abrió la puerta y entró lentamente a la casa, sus ojos recorrieron todo lo que pudieron y tampoco percibieron algún peligro, por lo que decidió seguir avanzando hasta que escuchó una leve voz que salía de una de las habitaciones de la primera planta.

- ¿Llegaste? Que bien, ven acá para poder verte- dijo la voz que estaba tras la puerta a la izquierda de donde se encontraba Naruto, él pudo deducir que era una tonalidad que provenía de una mujer de edad avanzada por lo que le sería fácil aplicar la técnica en ella. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una anciana que estaba acostada sobre su reconfortante cama, viendo "Caso cerrado", justo en el momento donde dos tipos se golpeaban y se lanzaban al piso dándose patadas y golpes.

- Ehhh…- Naruto no sabía que decir, le daba un poco de lástima usar la técnica 23 sobre una anciana que apenas lograba moverse-

- ¡Oh!, ven, acércate para poder verte mejor. -Naruto hizo lo que la abuela le pidió y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de la mujer esperando a que continuara lo que le tenía que decir -P-pero chiquilla, estás un poco cambiada, qué será, ¡Ah! te teñiste el cabello. Estas jóvenes de hoy en día están tan rebeldes y hacen lo que quieren, aunque creo que te ves mejor que antes así que está bien.

Naruto no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, de hecho nunca entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero ahora era mucho más complicado, debía resolver el misterio ahora mismo.

- ¿Abuela?

- Sí querida, ¿qué pasa?

Al menos ya había descubierto que esta señora lo estaba confundiendo con su nieta, seguramente todos los problemas que causa el avance de la edad estaban surgiendo efecto en la anciana; ahora sólo debía seguirle el juego.

- ¿Cómo te llamas dattebayo? – Naruto nunca fue muy inteligente al escoger sus preguntas-

- Chiyo. ¡Hija, por Dios!, tienes más **Alzheimer que yo.**

**- **Era una broma, abuelita, como no voy a saber tu nombre dattebayo.

- Eso espero… ¿Porqué dices "Dattebayo" a cada rato?-preguntó Chiyo- Antes no repetías esa estúpida palabra como un loro, en todo caso ¿Qué significa?

- No sé dattebayo, no lo sé – Naruto empezó a recordar los remotos tiempos en que el tío feo le dijo que no siguiera repitiendo esa frase a cada rato… ¿Por qué no le hizo caso?-

- Bueno como quieras –terminó diciendo finalmente Chiyo- Por cierto hay comida en el refrigerador, la encargué por Internet, así que saca todo lo que quieras, estoy ansiosa por saber qué va a decir la jueza. Por mientras puedes ver más programas en cualquier otro televisor. Cuando te necesite, te llamaré.

Comida gratis, televisión gratis, estadía gratis y hasta una abuela enferma gratis ¿Qué más podría pedir? Ni siquiera fue necesario usar la técnica 23 del manual para zorros.

- Abuelita ¿Me puedo quedar a vivir contigo dattebayo?

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás embarazada y huiste de la casa de tu madre?

- Algo así.

- Bueno, pero tienes que ayudarme con los asuntos de la cabaña porque con estos dolores de espalda, la artritis, la ceguera y todas esas enfermedades que le dan a los viejos, estoy quedando casi inútil.

Naruto no podía estar más feliz, sólo contestó con un "Claro abuela, dattebayo" y fue directo al refrigerador a sacar todas las cosas comestibles de éste.

-

Por otra parte en el bosque, Sakura seguía recorriendo el camino para poder llegar a la casa de su abuela Chiyo.

- Maldito estúpido camino de tierra, mi pelo está quedando lleno de polvo otra vez. Ese idiota del alcalde me las pagará y no aceptaré una bicicleta como respuesta o se la lanzaré en la cara para que así se desangre y…¡S-S-S-S-S-SAs-Sasss-Sasu-SASAS- SASUKE-LEÑADOR-KUN!

En efecto, a un costado del camino se encontraba Sasuke-leñador-kun, preparando su motosierra para empezar a cortar los árboles como siempre lo hacía.

Sakura pensó que lo mejor sería acercarse a su amor platónico y comenzar una charla con él; lentamente fue caminando al lugar donde estaba para lograr hacer realidad su plan y quizás lograr que Sasuke-leñador-kun se enamore de ella, o que al menos le hablara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo VI. ¿Podrá Sakura hablar con Sasuke-leñador-kun?, ¿Qué dictó la jueza?, ¿Cuántas técnicas tiene el manual zorruno de supervivencia? Todo lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias por mandarme sus reviews, siempre los leo así que si tienen algún comentario o algo déjenlo :)

Y las ahora las respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior que nunca –hasta ahora- se supieron:

1) _¿Qué pasó con el gato que se encontró Deidara?: _En realidad la historia continuaba así "También una vez había un gato y detrás de él se encontraba una caja llena de explosivos que eran para demoler la antigua municipalidad…" así que como ven el gato está sano y salvo, creo.

2_) ¿Seguirá funcionando el orfanato?:_ Sí, aunque Kakuzu sigue encerrando a Orochimaru para que no le de mala reputación al lugar (Y quemó el traje de Peter Pan). Por cierto, los niños del orfanato están bien pero aún le temen al tío Orochimaru, después se acostumbran un poco.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora; hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n


	7. Preparándose

Sakura, quien no dejaba de ver a su querido Sasuke-leñador-kun, daba lentos pasos para poder llegar a su alcance. Siempre quiso estar a solas con él, de hecho un par de veces ya lo había encontrado, pero por algún motivo su amor platónico no quería establecer una conversación seria con ella. Es más, muchas veces cuando veía que alguien trataba de acercársele, él instintivamente desaparecía del lugar. Pero ahora era diferente porque al parecer aún no notaba la presencia de la mujer con la capucha rosada.

Finalmente Sakura logró estar frente a frente a Sasuke-leñador-kun, no sabía muy bien qué decirle ya que estaba nerviosa, así que partió presentándose.

-Hola Sasuke-leñador-kun… quizás te acuerdas de mí porque vivo cerca tuyo y casi siempre trato de hablarte –dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, aunque estaba bastante roja y las manos le sudaban, haciendo que casi se le cayera el bolso con los remedios-

Sasuke-leñador-kun la miró algo desconcertado, realmente odiaba relacionarse con personas.

- Mmm… ¿eres Sonia?

- No, soy Haruno –se corrió el pelo de la cara justo cuando llegó una ráfaga de viento, para así terminar de decir su nombre, dramáticamente- Sakura Haruno.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno, tú sabes este… yo bueno la verdad es que…yo…

- ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y pensó rápidamente en algo inteligente que pudiera hacer que su amado se interesara por ella y dejara de darle frías respuestas monosílabas

- Lo que pasa es que te vi aquí solo y bueno, pensé que tal vez querías que te hablara.

- No.

El joven leñador tomó su motosierra y comenzó a cortar un árbol, haciendo caso omiso a la pobre chica que estaba parada frente a él con los ojos llorosos. Cuando pudo derribar el primer árbol Sakura siguió la conversación antes de que fuera a cortar otro y empezara a producir ese infernal sonido que no la dejaba hablar.

- ¿Sabes?

- No

- Lo que pasa es que yo camino por acá cada dos días porque voy a visitar a mi abuela Chiyo que vive en el bosque, por algún extraño motivo siempre está envenenada con algo ¿No te parece raro?

- No

- Bien, el punto es que le llevo su medicina en este bolso –Sakura le enseñó el bolso a Sasuke-leñador-kun, pero él ni lo miró- Quizás…podríamos vernos más a menudo, ¿Qué dices?

- No

Sakura no iba a aceptar un "No" por respuesta, esta era una de las pocas oportunidades importantes que se le presentaba en la vida y no la iba a desaprovechar.

- Es que, ya sabes, fomentar las amistades es muy importante en este tiempo. Tú pareces ser un buen chico y me gustaría que saliéramos juntos un día de estos ¿Qué te parece?

- No

- Vamos, no creo que tu vida gire entorno a cortar árboles todo el día. Lo podemos pasar muy bien juntos.

- No

- ¿No sabes decir otra palabra que no sea"no"?

- No

Sakura se estaba dando por vencida, ¿cómo era posible que Sasuke-leñador-kun, el amor de su vida, objeto de devoción y fantasía sexual, la estuviese ignorando de tal forma? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Ya no quería seguir saliendo con una estatua, sino con él en persona, pero a ese paso el único lugar en donde terminaría sería en un departamento, solterona y llena de gatos. Tenía que hacer el intento para al menos lograr que le hablara un poco.

- La cabaña de mi abuela está en esa dirección –indicó el lugar- si quieres puedes pasar ahí en un rato más. Hay comida y podríamos tomar once juntos, no es necesario que me respondas ahora ya que voy a estar toda la tarde allá por lo que puedes llegar de improvisto.

Sasuke-leñador-kun estuvo a punto de decir "No", pero ella se adelantó.

- ¡No me respondas ahora dije!, te estaré esperando. Si quieres puedes llevar a algún amigo o hermano. Bueno nos vemos.

Sakura se despidió alzando la mano, mientras Sasuke-leñador-kun la miraba hipnotizado. ¿Había dicho hermano? ¿¡Hermano!? ¡ITACHI!

Tomó su motosierra y comenzó a mutilar varios árboles mientras maldecía a su hermano aplastando, mordiendo y pateando algunas ramas en el piso. Por suerte Sakura ya se había alejado bastante del lugar cuando su amado perdió la cabeza momentáneamente.

-

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de la abuelita Chiyo, Naruto estaba viendo televisión mientras devoraba todo lo que sacó del refrigerador, al fin podía comer algo decente y no bayas envenenadas del bosque ni conejos medio muertos. De repente sintió que su "ahora" abuela lo llamaba desde el primer piso. Él le hizo caso y fue a su pieza.

- ¡Sakura apúrate!

- Ya estoy aquí abuela, como de hace 5 minutos –ahora sabía que su verdadera nieta se llamaba Sakura, al menos esto era un avance-

- Ah, no te había visto, en fin. ¿Trajiste mis medicinas?

¿Medicinas?, de qué estaba hablando Chiyo.

- Este… ¿tenía que traerte medicinas 'ttebayo?

- Claro, ¡no me digas que se te perdieron en el bosque!. La última vez que no tomé mis medicinas a tiempo fue cuando tuviste que estar en el hospital después que un enjambre de abejas te dejara media muerta. Ni te imaginas como estaba, por suerte alcancé a resistir hasta el tercer día. Siempre termino envenenada, debe ser la edad.

- ¿A qué hora se supone que tendría que traer tu medicina?-preguntó Naruto, algo asustado-

- Ahora… ¿por qué crees que dejé la puerta abierta?

Naruto dedujo que si lo que estaba diciendo Chiyo no eran alucinaciones, entonces Sakura, su verdadera nieta, tendría que estar en camino. Obviamente si lo veía en la cabaña, llamaría a la policía y lo sacarían de ahí, definitivamente no permitiría eso.

Desde la ventana, Naruto pudo notar como la figura de una chica se aproximaba a donde estaba él. _"Es ella"_ pensó. En efecto era Sakura que iba saltando por el camino tomando con firmeza el bolso con los remedios en su mano derecha. Naruto debía hacer algo rápido si no quería que lo echaran de su estancia gratuita, generalmente su cerebro funcionaba lento sin embargos en momentos como éste lograba recuperarse y actuaba casi por instinto.

- Abuela, vamos a jugar algo muy divertido-Propuso con una inocente sonrisa- Si ganas te daré las medicinas ¿bien?

- Oh claro, de hace tiempo que no juego ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

- Te mueres, dattebayo. Así que escucha bien, de esto se trata: Te ataré con esta cuerda las manos y los pies, con esta cinta adhesiva te taparé la boca. Si no haces ningún sonido extraño o intentas escapar del lugar donde te encerraré, ganas.

Chiyo miró a Naruto algo consternada por la propuesta

- ¿Es como misión imposible?

- Algo así.

- Suena divertido, siempre quise estar en una situación de película. Acepto el reto, pero si gano me darás las medicinas

Naruto suspiró aliviado y contestó con un simple _"Por supuesto, dattebayo"_ al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba atar a la anciana. Creyó que el mejor lugar para esconderla era el armario de la misma pieza en donde estaban, de todas formas Chiyo no haría ningún sonido y este mueble tenía el tamaño necesario para encerrar a una persona. _"Me recuerda a los días del orfanato, con el tío feo y el tío Orochimaru…que nostalgia" _Pensó Naruto mientras metía a la abuela dentro del closet, también se le ocurrió sacar uno de los pijamas que tenía Chiyo para lograr engañar a la chica haciéndose pasar por su abuela, vistiéndose como ella. Sabía que la idea era estúpida pero si no funcionaba tendría que utilizar la técnica 15 del manual de supervivencia para zorros y consistía en golpear a la víctima en el estómago para dejarla sin respiración durante 6 segundos, tiempo suficiente como para atarla y encerrarla en un lugar seguro como bajo la tierra o en un basurero.

Naruto se puso el pijama, que era como una bata larga, pasada de moda y rosada, con detalles de encaje blanco en las mangas y en el cuello para hacerla aún más antigua de lo que parecía, pero suficientemente útil como para que alguien se vista con ella y parezca una anciana o en su defecto, un travestido.

-Listo, con esto puesto de seguro Sakura no se dará cuenta que soy un tipo disfrazado se mujer, sino que pensará que soy su abuela y así probablemente no tenga que utilizar el recurso de la violencia educativa con ella dattebayo. Ahora me pondré este sombrero de abuela y el traje estará completo –momento de risas diabólicas-. A veces pienso que debería dejar de hablar solo, dattebayo.

Naruto se acostó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas lo más que pudo para tratar de pasar desapercibido, aún tenía la esperanza que Sakura fuese media ciega, pero si ese no era el caso utilizaría también los recursos de actuación para evitar a toda costa dañar a esa pobre jovencita.

De repente escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¡Abuela soy yo!, voy a entrar. –Gritó la recién llegada-

- Claro cariño, la puerta está abierta.- Respondió Naruto, preparado para lo que se venía-

Sakura giró la manilla de la puerta para poder pasar por ésta, caminó por el pasillo y entró a la habitación de su abuela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del capítulo VII! ¿Qué sucederá en el encuentro de Sakura y su renovada abuela?,

¿Qué pasó con Deidara, fue feliz con su nueva familia? ¿Kabuto aun pierde las escondidas para ir con Orochimaru? ¿Sakura podrá asegurar su escultura de Sasuke-leñador-kun?

-Me robé las preguntas de sus reviews , no tengo mucha imaginación en estos momentos porque se acaban mis vacaciones (música triste de fondo); gracias por los reviews, los amo XD

Y las ahora las respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior que nunca –hasta ahora- se supieron:

1) _¿Qué dictó la jueza?_: Al final el demandado tuvo que pagar 2000 dólares a su suegra por haberla atropellado.

2) _¿Cuántas técnicas tiene el manual zorruno de supervivencia?:_ 25, pero Naruto sólo recuerda 5.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! –snif-


	8. Naruto vs Sakura

Y ahí estaba. La denominada Sakura parada junto a la cama, al parecer de primera no notó nada extraño porque saludó como si nada, fue a buscar comida al refrigerador pero como lo encontró vacío, sacó unas papas fritas de un estante y regresó a la pieza de su abuela a comer.

- ¿Otra vez estás viendo teleseries? Que aburrido. Sabes que me encontré con Sasuke-leñador-kun en el bosque y quizás viene a tomar once con nosotras, sé que vendrá porque no creo que se pueda resistir a mis encantos y bueno tú sabes abuelita que de alguna u otra forma terminará saliendo conmigo –Sakura sacó un puñado de papas y se las metió a la boca, después de tragar siguió con la conversación estilo monólogo- además es leñador y como no tiene dinero suficiente para gastarlo en todas las comidas del día lo más probable es que lo recibamos en casa en un rato más… ¿Por qué no había comida en el refrigerador?, el otro día compré un montón.

Al fin se había callado, pero Naruto no encontraba una respuesta inteligente, tuvo que decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cual no fue muy listo de su parte pero por suerte Sakura tampoco tenía la inteligencia mucho más avanzada que la del chico.

- Tú sabes cariño, la menopausia…Una funciona distinto.

- Ah.

Naruto tuvo que escuchar a Sakura 20 –tortuosos- minutos hablando de lo maravilloso y perfecto que era Sasuke-leñador-kun y de lo genial que lo pasarían en la cabaña cuando él llegara; en realidad esto no lo afectaba en nada ya que ese leñador de quinta nunca había visto a la abuela original así que probablemente no habría problema alguno, además suponía que no era muy inteligente si era un leñador a los 15 años.

- Estas papas fritas están de lo mejor, por cierto, he querido preguntarte algo desde que llegué, abuelita –dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a los ojos de Naruto- ¿Te compraste lentes de contacto?

- Sí, claro. Internet es muy útil en estos días y no quería usar lentes tradicionales.

Sakura la miró extrañada

- Pero si tú nunca has usado lentes

- Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Son para verte mejor!- Naruto sonrió de una forma extraña, Sakura pensó que a su abuela le había dado un calambre en su boca-

- Si tú lo dices –siguió mirando con desconfianza a su abuela- ¿Te teñiste el pelo?

Al parecer la joven comenzaba a darse cuenta del cambio, esas preguntas ponían nervioso a Naruto que aún trataba de mantener la calma antes de usar su técnica número 15 del manual de supervivencia para zorros sobre ella, después de todo era una chica bastante bonita. Quizás si no hubiesen sido éstas las condiciones, podrían haber sido amigos.

- Ehh…-dudó antes de responder, como siempre- Sí, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

- No, si no fuese porque tienes menos arrugas que yo

- Compré productos CoverGirl, son para verme más bella y joven.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me compraste?!-gritó enojada- mira mi cutis como está por caminar para llegar a tu casa, lo mínimo que deberías hacer es comprarme uno…un momento ¿Por qué tienes bigotes?

- ¿La menopausia?

- Oh, cierto.

Sakura siguió haciendo preguntas como_: "Abuela, ¿por qué tienes músculos?" "Abuela, ¿por qué pareces más alta?"" Abuela, ¿por qué estas usando ese pijama tan feo y pasado de moda si el otro día te compré unos mucho mejores?" "Abuela, ¿por qué pareces hombre?" "Abuela, ¿Si me da la menopausia rejuveneceré?"_, entre otras, las cuales Naruto contestaba con respuestas estúpidas pero convincentes, o sino le echaba la culpa a la menopausia.

Después de una pausa –y de haber preguntado todo lo que puso-, Sakura se echó a reír a viva voz.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso querida nieta?-preguntó Naruto, quién no entendía el motivo del chiste-

- No me vas a creer Abuelita, pero por un momento pensé que eras un tipo que había sido abandonado por sus padres en un orfanato del bosque y después, por haberse perdido, tuvo que vivir con zorros durante un largo periodo en su vida y luego que lo sacaran del grupo por estar en edad de partir, buscó casa por aquí.

- ¿A-Ah sí?

- ¡Sí!, pero espera, hay más. Creí que este tipo vio esta cabaña como un hogar ya que sólo vivía una anciana indefensa con dinero para alimentarlo, entonces este tipo entró haciéndose pasar por mí, se comió todo lo que había en el refrigerador y cuando escuchó de mi abuela –o sea tú- decir que yo venía, la golpeó en la cabeza y la escondió en el baño.

- Je,je,je – Naruto se veía más relajado ahora- Vaya imaginación que tienes, ¿Por eso me hiciste todas esas preguntas?

- Bueno, algunas sí. Pero me di cuenta que eres mi verdadera abuela y ya no me tengo que preocuparme. ¡Cielos!, estoy dejando echar a volar mucho mi imaginación.

- Sí, dattebayo.

Después de que Naruto dijera esas últimas palabras, la cara de Sakura cambió drásticamente, se puso blanca de sólo oírlo. Rápidamente sacó las sábanas que cubrían a su supuesta abuela y puso los puños en posición de ataque hacia el chico disfrazado de anciana.

- ¡Dime quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi abuela! -bramó Sakura- ¡Responde si no quieres que te parta la nariz!

- A qué te refieres, si yo soy tu abuela ¿no me reconoces?- Naruto aún pensaba que los recursos de actuación aún podrían servir-

- Debo admitir que casi me engañas, ese disfraz fue perfecto y durante más de media hora creí que eras mi abuela pero cometiste un grave error.

Naruto aceptó su derrota de ser descubierto

- ¿Cuál error?

- Mi abuela jamás diría una palabra como "dattebayo", ni que estuviese loca, ahora ven si puedes y cuando lo hagas se partiré la cara, maldito.

Naruto decidió que era el momento de usar la técnica número 15, además esa chiquilla debilucha no tendría la oportunidad de luchar contra él. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, pero antes de mandarle un golpe en el estómago fue ella quién lo mandó volando con un golpe en el mismo lugar en donde Naruto pensaba golpearla.

- ¡Ja!, ni creas que me podrás ganar, vago –dijo señalando a Naruto que aún estaba en el piso producto del golpe- Soy cinta negra en Karate, además experta en Judo, Jujitsu y Taekwondo. Sólo soy estúpida y debilucha cuando Sasuke-leñador-kun anda cerca, así que ríndete y entrégate a la policía.

Naruto logró reincorporarse y se puso de pie.

- Ni lo sueñes, además me llamo Naruto, no vago. Y te equivocaste en una parte – tomó un respiro antes de continuar- no golpee a tu abuela y tampoco la encerré en el baño.

- ¿A no?

- No. Le puse cuerdas, le tapé la boca y la encerré en el armario. Y sí, yo me comí todo lo que había en el refrigerador, incluso el helado que estaba reservado con tu nombre.

- ¡Maldito, ahora sí que me las pagas!, ese helado era mi favorito y… ¿cómo voy a sacar a mi abuela del closet ahora?; ¡te haré vomitar todo lo que comiste!

Sakura corrió a seguir pegándole a Naruto, quién logró esquivar sus ataques, después de todo sabía varios métodos de supervivencia, sólo que le sería más difícil ganar la posición como la nueva nieta frente a esa mujer con conocimientos en artes marciales aprendidos quién sabe dónde.

-

Mientras tanto en el bosque, a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña de Chiyo, estaba Sasuke-leñador-kun descansando después de una larga jornada cortando y destruyendo la naturaleza, tomándose un café que había traído en su termo. No tenía pensado ir a la casa de Sakura pero cerca del lugar crecían unos hermosos árboles nativos que podría vender a muy buen precio en el comercio ilegal. En medio de su tranquilidad escuchó gritos venir de la dirección que le había mostrado la chica de cabellos rosados hace un rato atrás.

- ¿Gritos? No, no puede ser, pero tal vez ¡ITACHI!. S-sí, debe ser él, nadie más alteraría el orden natural de este bosque si es que no soy yo derribando árboles –Sasuke-leñador-kun comenzó a reírse sólo de una forma maléfica- ¡Es el momento, al fin es el momento de mi venganza!

Sasuke-leñador-kun tomó su motosierra y fue directo con toda la velocidad que pudo, a la cabaña de la anciana.

-¡VENGANZAAAA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo VIII!, ¿Sasuke tiene otro interés en la vida aparte de la venganza y cortar árboles? ¿Cómo escribió el cuarto líder zorruno el manual de supervivencia? ¿Quién es Sonia? ¿Se asfixiará Chiyo en el armario? ¿Quién se quedará con el título de nieta?

- De nuevo me robé unas preguntas de los reviews XD. Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios les mando saludos!!! Y también a los que leen el fic

Y bueno, aquí están las respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior que nunca –hasta ahora- se supieron:

1) _¿Qué pasó con Deidara, fue feliz con su familia?: _De hecho, no. Lo devolvieron al orfanato pero Kakuzu dijo que no podía regresar el dinero. Después de una semana consiguió una nueva familia para Deidara (ganando aún más plata), las condiciones de vida de él y su familia son desconocidas pero se cree que aún viven.

2)_ ¿Kabuto aún pierde las escondidas para ir con Orochimaru?_: No porque Orochimaru lo adoptó y ahora es su ayudante para hacer experimentos raros.

3) _¿Sakura podrá asegurar su escultura de Sasuke-leñador-kun?_: No (después sabrán por qué)

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo!

(PD): Quiero ver a Spider-pig en el cine U.U-música triste…se acumula a la despedida de las vacaciones, parece que a varios les toca regresar a clases y eso me hace sentir menos miserable XD-


	9. El ataque de Sasuke

Naruto y Sakura seguían peleando para obtener el título de "la nieta", mientras Chiyo aún permanecía amarrada dentro del armario. Era difícil saber quién iba ganando porque hasta el momento las patadas y golpes iban y venían, además ninguno de los dos se veía muy afectado.

- Escúchame- dijo Sakura en medio de una pausa- Yo soy la verdadera nieta ¿Porqué no te vas a otra casa?

Naruto quedó pensando por unos segundos

- Porque creo que ya me encariñé con la abuela, pasamos tantos buenos momentos juntos dattebayo…-Naruto recordó cuando entró a la casa, cuando vio a la abuela por primera vez, cuando sacó la comida del refrigerador, cuando amarró con unas cuerdas a Chiyo; en verdad habían sido tiempos memorables.-

- ¡Sólo estuviste alrededor de una hora con ella!, además la amarraste y me estás haciendo pasar un mal rato, sin contar que comiste mi helado favorito e intentas matarme.

- Eres una insensible dattebayo ¿Porqué no decidimos esto con un juego de cartas?

- ¿Poker?

Naruto concordó con Sakura, al parecer un juego de cartas podría arreglar la situación de una manera más pacífica que con golpes. La chica fue al living de la casa (porque ahí había una mesa lo suficientemente grande para jugar cómodamente) e indicó a Naruto que las fichas y las cartas estaban guardadas en el armario cercano al televisor. Él hizo caso y las puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Listo para perder, travestido?

-Ehhh…no 'ttebayo.

Sakura frunció el ceño

-Podrías dejar de decir eso, ya me tienes harta. Mejor reparte las cartas ¿A cuántos juegos?

Justo después de decir eso, los dos jugadores escucharon un ruido estremecedor de un golpe, al parecer venía de la puerta de entrada. Era como si un desquiciado con un hacha hubiese partido la puerta en dos en medio de su locura, y de hecho era –en parte-lo que había ocurrido.

- ¡Sé que estás aquí, no te escondas! – Gritaba Sasuke-leñador-kun mientras reía maléficamente e iba rompiendo las paredes del pasillo con su motosierra- Itachi…ven con tu querido hermanito para que te pueda abrazar y corta la cabeza hasta que desangres y mueras, ¡Es el momento de la venganza!, ¡VENGANZA!-otro montón de risas diabólicas retumbaron por la cabaña mientras pisaba la madera que caía de las paredes.

- ¡¿Qué es eso dattebayo?!- preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura que estaba igual de aterrada que él

- N-No lo sé, mejor escondámonos detrás del sillón, quizás ese monstruo no nos encuentre ¡Cielos!, no quiero que me maten, soy muy joven y bella todavía como para morir al lado de este idiota vestido como mi abuela.

Sakura y Naruto olvidaron sus rencillas y se escondieron tras el viejo sillón de cuero mientras esperaban que esa "cosa" se fuera sin que los viera; por suerte la abuela estaba segura en el armario, a menos claro, que el psicópata rompiera al mueble –y a la abuela- en dos.

- Sal de donde quieras que estés… tengo un regalo que darte, Itachi

Sasuke-leñador-kun había llegado al living, después de haber destrozado el pasillo y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes _"¿No estarás debajo de ésta mesa?"_dijo refiriéndose a la que estaban usando para jugar cartas, Sasuke-leñador-kun creía que su hermano mayor podría haber estado usándola hace poco para pasar el tiempo con sus amiguitos, así que con un movimiento de sus brazos partió la mesa bajando la motosierra. Una mueca de decepción apareció en su rostro al notar que no había sangre ni cabezas decapitadas bajo ella, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella.

Mientras tanto Naruto intentaba convencer a Sakura para que echara un vistazo y así, de una vez por todas, saber a qué se estaban enfrentando.

- ¡Hazlo tú!-respondió la chica, gritando bajo- No quiero ver la clase de monstruo que está en la sala… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

- ¿No se supone que sabías karate, taekwondo y no sé qué más? ¡¿Por qué no lo atacas?!

- Sí, soy experta en todo eso ¡pero esa cosa tiene un arma!, es peor que enfrentarse a un vendedor de seguros sin una jeringa ¿no escuchas el sonido aterrador que hace el tipo que está detrás de nosotros? De seguro nos encontrará si no buscamos una salida.

- Cierto dattebayo.

Al parecer, Sasuke-leñador-kun escuchó la última frase de la conversación porque su roja mirada llena de ira, se dirigió directamente al sillón donde estaban escondidos los ex-competidores. Otro momento más de terroríficas risas diabólicas en solitario estallaron en el living de la destrozada cabaña de madera.

- Con que estás ahí ¿eh?, crees que me puedes engañar pero te has equivocado conmigo –Hizo una pausa antes de seguir, seguramente estaba pensando en los duros momentos que había tenido que pasar en su triste y patética vida- ¡Siete años!, siete largos y miserables años he tenido que esperar para llegar a este momento, ¡y al fin te tengo en mis manos!

Sasuke-leñador-kun tomó su motosierra y corrió manteniendo una sonrisa sádica implantada en su rostro. En sus manos tenía el arma que, supuestamente, mataría a su hermano una vez que cortara el sillón por la mitad, y lo hizo. Sin embargo Sakura y Naruto saltaron cada uno por un lado del sillón, salvándose de ser cercenados y pudieron ver la cara del psicópata que estaba destruyendo la casa con la motosierra.

- ¡¡¡S-S-S-Sa-Sasuke-leñador-kun!!!- Gritó Sakura cuando reconoció el rostro de su amor platónico- ¿P-pero qué haces aquí? O sea, sé que te invité, pero para tomar once, no para que destruyeras la cabaña de mi abuela.

Naruto también hizo su apreciación diciendo_ "Con que éste es el leñador de quinta que iba a venir"_. Sasuke-leñador-kun sólo quedó mirando consternado la situación: La chica fastidiosa y su ¿abuela? habían estado escondidos tras el sillón, pero ningún rastro de Itachi, esto sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

- Así que ustedes también están confabulando en mi contra…- Señaló un enfurecido leñador- Creen que no sé que lo están escondiendo en alguna parte de esta casa. Pero les diré algo, no soy estúpido; ni usted señora menopáusica que parece un hombre con un vestido pasado de moda, ni tu Sonia, me van a hacer caer en trucos sucios ¡Nunca!

Naruto y Sakura se miraron extrañados, en especial Sakura que aún no creía que otra vez más la hubiese confundido con Sonia.

- ¿No me dirán nada? bien, como sea, no los necesito, buscaré a mi hermano yo solo y después acabaré con ustedes por ayudarlo… ¿Dónde dejé mi motosierra?

- La tienes en tu mano –indicó Naruto-

- Oh, cierto. Gracias.

Sasuke-leñador-kun revisó todo el primer piso, cortando camas, alfombras, paredes, espejos y prácticamente todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, por suerte no seccionó el armario donde se encontraba la abuela Chiyo, sin embargo lógicamente no encontró lo que estaba buscando. Subió e hizo exactamente el mismo "trabajo" que realizó en la primera planta, pero tampoco encontró a Itachi. Una vez hubo bajado, bastante más calmado, le dirigió la palabra a Sakura y a Naruto que estaban inmóviles en el living.

-Entonces… ¿No saben nada de Itachi? –preguntó Sasuke-leñador-kun, después de haber apagado la motosierra y así poder escuchar la respuesta-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, definitivamente ninguno de los dos había visto el rostro del tal Itachi que causaba la molestia de leñador.

- Ya veo ¿Y de quién eran los gritos y estruendos?

- Míos y de él –respondió Sakura, indicando a Naruto- Este tipo se disfrazó de mi abuela para que yo no lo reconociera…es una larga historia y no tengo muchas ganas de contarla ahora.

- Vaya, tuve una pequeña confusión, ejem, mejor me voy, adiós.- Dicho eso, el leñador tomó su motosierra y se dispuso a salir por lo que quedaba de la puerta de entrada, pero Naruto lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡JA!, ¿crees que te vas a ir así como así?, ¡Mira como dejaste mi nueva casa!, la arruinaste entera y tienes el descaro de irte dattebayo, me voy a tener que quedar sin hogar por tu culpa.

Sasuke-leñador-kun insistía en salir pero Naruto no lo dejaba; además Sakura también se metió en el problema y le ofreció tomar once en la destrozada casa, en una de esas aceptaba. Sorprendentemente se quedó a tomar una taza de café con dos de los tres habitantes de la cabaña.

- Y bien…-decía Sakura mientras sostenía una taza de café en sus manos (Sí, algunas cosas sobrevivieron al ataque)- ¿Quién es Ita--? – Iba a terminar de nombrarlo pero Naruto le tapó la boca, creía que si pronunciaban el nombre podrían provocar otro ataque de venganza y quién sabe qué podría cercenar ahora, tenían que ser precavidos-

-¿Qué?

- Queremos saber porqué te dan esos ataques de destrucción, para la próxima poder salir del camino antes que nos mates dattebayo

Sasuke-leñador-kun tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Bien, creo que al menos tengo que darles una explicación; así que les diré cómo empezó el problema….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del capítulo IX ¿Porqué Sasuke-leñador-kun tiene ataques de ira? ¿Pudo Kakashi vender el seguro a la madre de Sakura? ¿De qué sabor era el helado que se comió Naruto? ¿Se morirá la abuela porque aún no recibe sus medicamentos ya que todavía está atrapada en el armario? ¿Qué demonios hacían unas papas fritas en la alacena?...

Tantas preguntas XD, en fin, ahora las respuestas de las anteriores que no han sido contestadas hasta ahora:

_1) ¿Sasuke tiene otro interés en la vida aparte de la venganza y cortar árboles?_: …¿Acaso no está claro?

2) _¿Cómo escribió el cuarto líder zorruno el manual de supervivencia?_: En realidad no lo escribió, es una tradición oral, pero como Naruto no podía recordarlas las anotó y de ahí se llama manual (aunque se le cayó en un río y por eso sólo se acuerda de 5 técnicas)

3) _¿Quién es Sonia?:_ En realidad Sonia no existe, pero Sasuke no se acuerda de otro nombre de mujer y a todas les llama así, ahora… ¿De dónde sacó el nombre?, nadie lo sabe.

4) _¿Se asfixiará Chiyo en el armario?: _Quizás…quédense con las dudas por ahora.

Gracias por sus reviews!!!!, piensan por mí lo que nunca hasta el próximo capítulo se sabrá -o en algunos casos, hasta nunca- ¡Saludos!

(PD): Perdón por demorarme tanto pero en verdad no tenía tiempo para nada, además un imbécil marginal se robó mi cámara digital y ahora tengo ganas de matarlo :)

Si quieren que sea feliz y pueda tener otra cámara, depositen su dinero en mi cuenta bancaria que es: ( -cuac- no… pero en serio robó mi cámara ese infeliz y por su culpa me sacaré un 1 en un trabajo para la universidad Y.Y (música triste), mejor dejo de dar lástima XD)


	10. Cuando sólo era Sasuke

- Bueno y eso creo que es todo- dijo Sasuke-leñador-kun después de tomar un sorbo de su café-

Naruto y Sakura se miraron expectantes

- ¡P-pero si no dijiste nada dattebayo!, eres una estafa.

- En realidad; sí, lo soy. Pero les contaré mi historia de todas formas o no me dejarán ir. Todo empezó hace siete años…

……………**Siete años atrás…………..**

Sasuke estaba preparando su mochila para ir al colegio, como lo hacía todos los días. Él y su familia vivían en una hermosa casa de dos pisos ubicada muy cerca del centro de la ciudad de Konoha. Al parecer eran una familia perfecta, pero Sasuke había siempre sido opacado por su hermano mayor y perfecto en todo -pero igualmente estúpido-, Itachi. Él era el mejor alumno del colegio, conseguía novias como quién se cambia de ropa y además era el orgullo de sus padres; por eso Sasuke había decidido superarlo, aunque fuese una misión imposible.

…

**- **Espera un minuto- Naruto interrumpió la narración de Sasuke-leñador-kun- ¿Por qué estás narrando en tercera persona?

- Qué más da, yo relato mi vida como quiera. Si quiero decir que de repente aparece un águila gigante come hombres, aparecerá un águila gigante come hombres, así que deja de interrumpirme o me iré sin contarles nada.

Sakura le pegó un codazo al rubio para que captara la idea, ella no quería perderse la historia y suponía que Naruto tampoco, pero si seguía molestando a Sasuke-leñador-kun, no podrían escuchar el final.

- Está bien, sólo decía no más 'ttebayo; pero hubieses conseguido un mejor ejemplo que el del águila.

- Ejem, como iba diciendo….

…

Sasuke, quién aún ordenaba su mochila mientras pensaba en una forma de superar a su hermano Itachi y así poder hacer sus maravillosos sueños realidad, vio que le faltaba una tarea por hacer. Como su madre y padre estaban en el trabajo, tuvo que rebajarse a ir a pedirle ayuda a ese desgraciado.

- Itachi –preguntó Sasuke cuando entró a la habitación de su hermano mayor- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esta tarea?, es que no entiendo…ni siquiera sé qué es la física cuántica con cálculos cognoscitivos, sólo tengo 8 años.

- Por favor Sasuke, yo sabía eso cuando tenía 5 -dijo su hermano mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador- Deberías poner más atención en clases o no tendrás futuro, bueno, en realidad tampoco lo tendrías si supieras hacer eso; de hecho nunca lo tendrás y probablemente termines cortando árboles en algún bosque.

Sasuke frunció el ceño

- ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Itachi afirmó con la cabeza

- Pero dame 10 minutos que tengo que hacer unas cosas en este computador, tú sabes.

- No

- Bien, ahora lárgate y espera en la cocina mientras me preparas un sándwich de palta y pollo más un vaso de bebida…con tres hielos.

El obediente chico fue a hacer lo que su hermano le pidió; esperó los 10 minutos y hasta agregó los deseados tres hielos. Hay que destacar que Sasuke era un joven muy apuesto, al contrario de su hermano no tenía esas horribles ojeras mal formadas – o lo que sean- en su cara, también era muy codiciado por las mujeres de su colegio, de hecho era todo un---

…

**- **Sasuke-leñador-de-quinta-no-sé-que-más; ¡¿Podrías dejar de adularte en tu propia historia dattebayo!?- gritó Naruto- ¿es necesario decir todo eso que a nadie le importa?

- Claro que es necesario, y ya te dije que si seguías interrumpiendo me iba a ir – Sasuke se levantó del montón de escombros donde estaba sentado, dispuesto a irse de verdad-

Después de que Sasuke-leñador-kun amenazara con su retirada, Sakura golpeó nuevamente a Naruto con un codazo, esta vez rompiéndole una costilla.

-P-Pero S-S-Sasuke-leñador-kun…- dijo la chica, tomando de un brazo a su amor platónico y devolviéndolo a su silla hechiza-Yo sí quiero escuchar tu historia con todos esos detalles inútiles, así que prosigue por favor, no creo que Naruto vuelva a molestar otra vez.

Sasuke-leñador-kun suspiró y reconsideró su decisión.

- Está bien, seguiré; pero dame otra taza de café, Sonia.- Sakura le entrega la taza, sin darle importancia a que por otra vez la llamara con otro nombre, la verdad era que ya se había acostumbrado- ¿Dónde iba? Ah, si.

…

Finalmente Itachi bajó de su habitación y ayudó a su hermano a realizar sus deberes escolares. Como era inteligente, Sasuke no se demoró en aprender y comprender la materia, pero notó que algo andaba mal con su hermano mayor: tenía los ojos rojos. Claro que una persona que no vive con ellos pensaría que Itachi se drogaba, sin embargo Sasuke sabía que era por efecto de pasar muchas horas seguidas en el computador. Itachi lo había comprado hace tres semanas en una feria tecnológica y desde entonces no se despegaba de la pantalla, era una especie de droga para él y Sasuke creía que nada bueno podría estar haciendo con ese aparato del demonio que lo tenía tan enviciado…nada bueno, sobretodo sabiendo que ya había instalado Internet y un grabador de DVD.

- ¿Entendiste?-preguntó Itachi, una vez hubo terminado de explicar completamente la materia en 6 minutos-

- C-Claro. Hermano… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- No

Después de eso Itachi volvió a subir las escaleras para dirigirse directamente a su habitación, Sasuke sólo se detuvo a mirar la ventana de la cocina y ver cómo el cartero era perseguido y cercenado por su perro.

- Debería ponerle una correa; no, mejor no.

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche llegaron los padres de Sasuke. Él los esperaba con una sonrisa mientras ellos trajeron regalos para los dos hermanos.

- Toma pequeño Sasuke- dijo la madre entregándole a su hijo un chocolate- pórtate bien, sé que te gustan mucho los dulces.

- En realidad soy alérgico al chocolate mamá, además no como dulces porque engordan y si engordo arruinaré mi imagen y cuando grande nadie querrá contratarme porque esta sociedad vive inmersa en el mundo de las apariencias, y eso es lo que vende hoy en día.

- Ehhh…claro hijo, claro – Su madre se dirigió ahora a su otro hijo quién había bajado sólo para saludar a sus padres, de otra forma seguiría en el computador- Toma Itachi, este es tu regalo – le entrega una llave-

- Oh, una llave, es lo que siempre soñé tener…

- De hecho es una llave de un auto- corrigió su madre- como ahora eres mayor de edad decidimos que era hora que te convirtieras en un hombre y salieras a las calles con el nuevo auto deportivo –rojo- que compramos y provocaras la envidia en los otros jóvenes de tu edad.

- Aún soy menor de edad, pero cuando ustedes no estaban me escapaba en tu auto así que no creo que sea necesario tomar lecciones de manejo, gracias mamá.

Itachi subió a su habitación. Había algo raro en él, era como si estuviese impaciente por algún motivo desconocido, casi tan misterioso como saber si fue primero el huevo que la gallina. Obviamente sus padres no notaron nada fuera de lo común porque creían que todo lo que él hacía era perfecto, pero Sasuke tenía un fuerte sexto sentido que anunciaba que esa noche algo malo ocurriría.

- Hey cariño, había un cartero medio muerto en la entrada de la casa, y una carta en el piso con tu nombre ¿La lees ahora?

- No, súbela a nuestra habitación –dijo el padre de la familia- después la leo con más tranquilidad.

Sasuke también fue a dormir, bastante intranquilo, pero pensó que sus presentimientos eran una tontería y decidió quedarse dormido, grave error. A las 3 de la mañana escuchó un grito ensordecedor que provenía de la pieza de sus padres; corrió para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando abrió la puerta encontró la peor escena que había visto en su vida: sus dos padres estaban muertos. Sasuke no sabía que hacer en ese momento y fue a buscar a Itachi a su habitación pero cuando entró a ésta, descubrió que el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío, su hermano había desaparecido.

Sasuke bajó con desesperación las escaleras para salir a buscar ayuda en la calle y cuando abrió la puerta de entrada pudo reconocer a su hermano mayor, que estaba subiendo a su auto nuevo.

- ¡Itachi!-gritaba Sasuke corriendo a donde estaba su hermano- ¡nuestros padres, están muertos!... ¿porqué el auto está tan lleno de cosas?

- Estúpido hermano menor, eres muy lento para entender todo- Itachi hizo una pausa para continuar- Yo fui quien causó la muerte de nuestros padre y ahora me estoy escapando de la casa con todas las cosas valiosas que teníamos, hasta traspasé todo el dinero de la cuenta familiar a la mía.

- P-Per…Pero ¡¿Porqué?!

- Deja de tartamudear como un idiota; ¡que haya que explicarte las cosas dos veces por Jashin-sama! Escúchame bien, como los malos siempre cuentan todos sus planes al final –lo que sólo les sirve para agravar sus crímenes- yo haré lo mismo, te explico… No mejor no porque no tengo tiempo, pero dejé una carta explicativa pegada al refrigerador con esos estúpidos imanes con forma de manzanas.

Después de decir eso Itachi aceleró dejando absolutamente solo a Sasuke; aunque por menos de un minuto porque retrocedió hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

- Por cierto no querido hermano menor; sabes que eres débil, eres débil porque te falta odio; bueno, era eso, lo demás está en la carta. Hasta nunca, espero que te diviertas cortando árboles en el bosque con un hacha.

Sasuke había quedado devastado, ahora lo único que le quedaba era una carta colgada en el refrigerador, la sacó de ahí y se dispuso a leerla:

"_Para Sasuke (si es que aún no se muere__ de un infarto):_

_Hermano…la verdad es que he estado ocupando el computador todo este tiempo para hacer compras por Internet, ni te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que he adquirido; tengo un departamento amoblado, un guacamayo, una foto autografiada de…; bueno no entraré en detalles, el punto es que gasté mucho dinero y ese cartero que aún se está desangrando en la entrada trajo la carta con la suma total, supongo que papá la leyó y le dio un infarto y mamá murió porque le dio un infarto cuando vio a papá muerto que se había muerto por un infarto. Creerás que mi léxico para conjugar oraciones es una basura y lo es. Además, antes de gastar por Internet, robé todo el dinero de nuestros padres por lo que tú tendrás que encargarte de las cuentas y probablemente –ciertamente- van a rematar la casa, no creo que eso alcance para pagar las deudas pero como nuestros padres están muertos supongo que te harán una rebaja y no te quedará otra que buscar un trabajo como un leñador ermitaño en un bosque, lo siento por ti…en realidad no._

_(PD): Te aconsejo no ir a un orfanato, será peor que ser leñador porque vivirás con una familia de zorros hambrientos y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, terminarás vestido como una abuela. _

_(PD)2: Mientras lees esta carta estoy matando a los parientes que faltan para quedarme con sus herencias_

_(PD)3: __¡JA-JA-JA!_

_(PD)4: En realidad no me estoy riendo._

_(PD)5: Eres débil y te falta odio…Se supone que esto te lo diría mientras estoy en el auto pero me gusta torturarte psicológicamente"_

……………**Siete años después…………..**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó. Por eso ahora estoy tratando de encontrar a Itachi y matarlo, por su culpa tengo que ser sólo un leñador sin sueños aparte de descuartizarlo, antes pensaba en ir a la Universidad de Harvard, pero ahora tengo que pagar las deudas reducidas que dejó mi hermano.

- Eso es muy triste Sasuke-leñador-kun – Sakura trataba de consolarlo mientras le salían lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Es muy grande la deuda que dejó tu hermano?

- Sí, ni te imaginas Sonia, además como sólo trabajo de leñador hasta 100 dólares es mucho para mí.

Naruto también quiso hablar en esos momentos de dolor

-Sakura… ¿tienes una vendita? Es que aún me duele la costilla dattebayo.

- ¡Estamos tratando de consolar a Sasuke-leñador-kun!, ¿a qué viene eso?, dile algo que lo haga sentir mejor.

- Su vida no es tan miserable-reflexionó- al menos no se tiene que disfrazar de abuela para poder conseguir una casa. De hecho Sasuke, yo soy más patético que tú en todos los aspectos de la vida. Mírame, tengo puesto un vestido pasado de moda con encaje, nada puede ser peor que eso, además como ahora estamos en un periodo de confesiones, debo decir que he tenido que comer ratones para sobrevivir.

Sasuke-leñador-kun y Sakura se apartaron alrededor de un metro de donde estaba Naruto.

- Bueno…nunca he llegado a tal extremo; pero una vez no pude pagar la cuenta del agua y tuve que quedarme sin bañar por una semana –confesó Sasuke-

- ¡Oh Dios! Pobrecito de ti Sasuke-leñador-kun; si quieres puedes ser mi novio e irte a vivir a mi casa, tenemos agua, televisión por cable…

- No, estoy bien así

Naruto levantó la mano y dijo que él sí aceptaba, pero Sakura lo golpeó nuevamente en la costilla rota.

- Como ya les expliqué mi pasado -y revelé datos que tal vez era mejor callar para resguardar mi imagen- me iré a casa. Adiós.

Sasuke se preparaba para irse, Sakura estaba triste por su partida y a Naruto le dolía la costilla doblemente fracturada. Justo cuando el leñador se levantó, alguien se acercaba a lo que quedó de puerta de entrada.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué pasó en la cabaña?!...Sólo hay dos posibilidades; o un oso polar en celo entró a la casa o fue un leñador con un hermano que arruinó su vida. ¡No te preocupes abuela, te salvarte si aún no has muerto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Fin del Capítulo X! ¿Acabará pronto este fic? Sí, porque el próximo será el último capítulo – ¡Yay, al fin terminaré!- y por eso no pondré más preguntas porque todo se sabrá cuando piense bien cómo concluirá.

Y ahora las respuestas a las preguntas del capítulo anterior que aún no se han revelado:

1) _¿Pudo Kakashi vender el seguro a la madre de Sakura? ¿De qué sabor era el helado que se comió Naruto?: _No, pero no puedo revelar el porqué aún.

2_¿De qué sabor era el helado que se comió Naruto?: _Era de frambuesa con crema, a Naruto ni siquiera le gustó mucho pero con hambre comería hasta ratones

3) _¿Se morirá la abuela porque aún no recibe sus medicamentos ya que todavía está atrapada en el armario?: _Espero que no, si la salvan antes de tiempo estaré bien.

4)_ ¿Qué demonios hacían unas papas fritas en la alacena?_: No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, es uno de los grandes misterios de esta vida.

Dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo :)

(PD): Sí, otra vez me demoré en hacer esto, pero en verdad tengo muy poco tiempo U.U, auque fue entretenido hacer la carta de Itachi XD


	11. Final

Sasuke-leñdor-kun estaba a punto de salir al pasillo, cuando chocó con algo; más bien alguien que miraba a los tres chicos con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡¿Me pueden explicar quienes son ustedes y porque la casa de mi abuela está destruida?! Dijo el extraño a todos los que estaban en la cabaña, mientras ellos trataban de asimilar exactamente qué estaba sucediendo si se suponía que Sakura era la nieta, no el tipo que exigía un esclarecimiento.

- ¡Un minuto!- Gritó la chica, bastante enojada ante la pregunta del intruso- ¿Cómo que quiénes somos? YO soy la nieta de Chiyo y nunca antes te había visto en mi vida, es más, YO debería estar pidiéndote una explicación, no tú a mí. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

El sujeto movió a Sasuke de su lado dándole un empujón para así quedar cara a cara con Sakura que seguía retándolo con los ojos.

- Mi nombre es Deidara y soy el hijo de Chiyo…técnicamente porque soy adoptado. Pero le digo abuela porque se me da la gana hum, que yo sepa no tengo más parientes así que seguramente eres una vagabunda igual que ese destructor de hogar- señalando a Sasuke-leñador-kun- y a esa mujer menopáusica que está vestida como una abuela de los sesenta hum.

A Sakura se le borró la cara amenazante en un segundo ¿Hijo adoptivo? Ella estaba segura que su padre no tenía ningún hermano desparramado por el mundo, probablemente este sujeto estaba mintiendo igual que Naruto.

- Si claro, y yo soy María reina de Escocia. Escúchame Deidara no creo nada en lo que dices así que a menos que tengas una prueba no creeré ninguna mie…  
Antes de poder seguir, Deidara ya había sacado una licencia de su billetera que demostraba fehacientemente que era hijo de Chiyo –técnicamente- y la puso delante de la vista de Sakura.

-¿Ves? ¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora hum? Tú en cambio no tienes nada para probar que eres su nieta o algo. Sólo eres una niña tonta, mal vestida y destructora de hogares hum.

Sakura estaba en shock, la verdad era que ella no tenía nada para demostrar que era la nieta de Chiyo, sólo que realmente lo era ¿cierto? Ahora todo le parecía muy surrealista, bueno, más que antes.

- Vaya, pensé que era el único que tenía una frase cliché en este lugar 'ttebayo – Agregó Naruto a la conversación-

- Te sorprenderías de todos los idiotas que tienen una frase cliché, hum; menos yo claro hum.

Después de que Sakura tratara infructuosamente, de convencer a Deidara que en verdad era nieta de Chiyo – mientras le servía un poco de café para sobornarlo-; se le ocurrió que podrían sacar a Chiyo del armario para que así Deidara escuchara de su propia boca que ella sí era su sobrina…técnicamente.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres hum, pero no creas que te salvarás de no pagar los daños de la casa; yo soy el único que tiene derecho a hacer explotar las propiedades de mi abuela y dormir tranquilo en las noches.

Los cuatro (con café en mano) se dirigieron al cuarto de Chiyo para que les diera una explicación, sólo esperaban que siguiera viva después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en el closet sin sus preciados remedios.

- ¿Mamá-abuela, estás aquí hum?- Llamó Deidara tocando la puerta del closet donde estaba la anciana-

- ¿Ya terminó el juego? ¿Gané? –respondió Chiyo desde el armario. En efecto, aún estaba viva, pero nadie entendió lo del juego – exceptuando a Naruto, claro-. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Siempre le traes medicinas hum?

- Sí, por algún motivo cuando vengo ya está con síntomas de envenenamiento, nunca supe el porqué.

- Hum…Dos veces yo tuve que inventarle unos remedios, estaba tan mal la pobre que pensé que moriría. Por lo menos mis inventos hicieron que pasara el día.

"Debieron ser las veces que pasé en el hospital" pensó la chica mientras descifraba uno de los misterios más grandes de su vida. Seguramente Deidara iba a la cabaña las horas que ella pasaba en su casa, por eso nunca se encontraban. Hoy ella había permanecido tiempo extra por todos los percances que pasó, por eso pudo ver a su… ¿tío?; en fin, su abuela estaba bien y ya todo estaba solucionado ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar ahora?

-Hey, ¿Ya gané? ¡Quiero mi premio!

- Ya abuela, te sacaré en un segundo –dijo la chica mientras trataba de abrir el armario- Está atorado…Sasuke-leñador-kun ¿Me ayudas?

- No

- Oww… -Sakura miró el piso desilusionada, mientras Naruto apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro para reanimarla- No necesito tu compasión Naruto, quita tu mano de ahí si no quieres que te golpee.

Antes que Deidara preguntara qué hacía un tipo vestido como su abuela y un leñador de quinta en la casa de Chiyo, un sonido hizo que todos desviaran la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación de la abuela.

- ¿Q-Qué hacen todos en la casa de mi abuela?...No, no les pediré explicaciones- el nuevo extraño sacó su celular- Llamaré a la policía y todos se irán presos en este mismo instante, profanadores de hogares, no crean que se podrán escapar.

¿Otro sujeto más que decía ser nieto de Chiyo?, de seguro Sakura no podría haber pasado un mejor día. Esta situación ya la estaba sobrepasando.

- ¡Un minuto!- gritó Sakura por segunda vez en 30 minutos- No me vas a venir tú ahora con que eres el nieto perdido en Filipinas de mi abuela porque esta sí que no me la creo, ya he tenido que soportar muchas cosas este día del infierno para que me lo vengan a arruinar más todavía ¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA NIETA!, ¿escuchaste o quieres que te haga un dibujito?

- Y yo soy el hijo de Chiyo hum, técnicamente.

El extraño quedó un minuto inspeccionando la escena: La cabaña de Chiyo destruida, un leñador con una motosierra en la mano, un travestido, una chica gritona con el cabello rosado que de alguna forma dice ser su prima y un sujeto que dice ser su tío…Si no era un escenario para una película de Tim Burton, o si no estaba drogado entonces, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

- Bien, bien, trataré de calmar la situación –dijo el tipo mientras sacaba una pistola de su abrigo y la apuntaba a los "extraños" que estaban en la cabaña de su abuela- Que uno de ustedes me explique ahora mismo lo que estoy viendo antes que me enoje de verdad.

- Oh Sasori, llegaste… ¿Trajiste el pastel que te pedí?, no puedo verte ahora porque aún sigo jugando y no sé si ya terminó.

El sujeto reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Chiyo

- ¿¡A-Abuela, estás en el closet!? ¿Quién metió a mi abuela en el armario? ¿Cómo se supone que la sacaré ahora? Tú niña con el pelo rosado…

- ¡Sakura!

- Lo que sea. Eres la que parece más normal aquí así que explícame ahora, todo, antes que vaya disparándole a cada uno.

- Ok, pero baja el arma…Antes quiero que compruebes que eres el nieto de mi abuela.

Sasori indicó uno de los cuadros con fotos que estaba colgado en la habitación de Chiyo en dónde salía él cuando niño junto a su abuela y sus padres.

- Eso no demuestra nada- señaló Sakura- Cualquiera…

Debido a que esa foto no era prueba suficiente, Sasori indicó otra foto donde salía con su abuela acompañándolo en graduación de su colegio y bajo ella decía "Mi nieto saliendo del colegio"; indicó otra dónde salía él y sus padres saludando a punto de caer por un risco, otra donde salían Sasori y sus amigos haciendo una fiesta en la cabaña de Chiyo, otra, otra, otra y otra…de hecho toda la casa estaba cubierta con fotos de Sasori. Por último el pelirrojo sacó su billetera y calló hasta el piso una tira de fotos donde salían él y su abuela.

-¿Contenta?

- P-P-Pero… ¡NO! ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes?-decía Sakura mientras aún no asimilaba que Sasori fuese su primo, o algo así-

- Por que eres tonta, ahora quiero que sueltes todo lo que sabes hasta la parte en donde dices que eres mi prima.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Sasori

- Bien, todo empezó cuando…

1 hora y media después

-…-Sakura tomó aire- Y eso fue todo.

Sasori y los demás ya estaban medios dormidos con la explicación exhaustiva de la chica, quién detalló todo de manera precisa y concisa, aunque en realidad agregó información que ha nadie le interesaba saber. A esa hora todos seguían tomando café y Sasori había bajado la pistola, pero la mantenía en su mano por asuntos de seguridad personal: si la casa había resultado así de dañada en tan poco tiempo, no quería imaginar lo que podrían hacer con él.

- Ehh…No entendí muy bien la parte de los patos y eso del capítulo especial de Pipi Longstocking pero lo demás me quedó claro –dijo Sasori mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su taza- Entonces según tú y los comentarios agregados de tus amiguitos la situación es ésta: Sakura, una niña joven e indefensa, camina cada cierto tiempo por el bosque para ver a su adorable abuelita y darle sus medicamentos, un día como hoy se encontró con un sujeto de procedencia desconocida que encerró a la pobre abuela Chiyo en el armario, e intentó hacerse pasar por ella, Sakura descubrió el maléfico intercambio y comenzaron a pelear hasta que llegó el señor leñador oh-pobre-de-mí-kun y destruyó la cabaña; después apareció tu tío técnico y unos minutos después entro yo en escena ¿Me equivoco?

- Yo diría que es un buen resumen 'ttebayo…conste que yo pensaba sacar a la abuela del armario una vez que acabara con Sakura.

- Y yo no destruí la cabaña por mala persona, todo es culpa de mi hermano…Itachi, algún día lo mataré y vengaré a mi familia- pensaba en voz alta Sasuke-leñador-kun-

- Supongo que ahora que está todo arreglado podemos volver a ser amigos- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía con vivacidad-

- Primero –comenzó Sasori- ninguno de nosotros es amigo del otro. Segundo, nada de esto está arreglado ¿Creen que para mí es una gracia llegar a esta cabaña toda destruida y descubrir que tengo una nieta falsa, un tío adoptado y un doble malogrado de mi abuela? Claro que no. Alguien tendrá que responder por esto.

Sasori se levantó de los escombros y tiró de un empujón la puerta del armario, sacando a Chiyo de éste. La abuela estaba segura de que al fin había ganado y recibiría su premio.

-Abuela…-dijo Sasori mientras miraba seriamente a su abuela- ¿Porqué adoptaste un hijo andrógino y nunca me lo dijiste?

- ¡Soy hombre hum!, no hables en ese tono de tu tío.

- Sasori…-la abuela no encontraba las palabras- todo esto ha sido muy difícil para mí: desde que tus padres se fueron a Finlandia y como tú te la pasabas todo el día estudiando para tus exámenes universitarios y yendo a fiestas de descontrol masivo, nunca me viniste a ver. Decidí adoptarlo y bueno, eso es todo, se me olvidó contártelo.

Sasori prefirió no entrar en discusión y preguntó su otra duda

- ¿Y quién es esa niña?-indicó a Sakura-, ¿es la hija de mi tío?

Sakura y Deidara se miraron con cara de asco.

- Oh no, pensé que ella era tu hermana, como me decía abuela…

Otra vez Sasori tenía ganas de matar a alguien

- _Jashin sama, dame paciencia_- Abuela… ¡Tengo 38!, ¿de dónde voy a sacar una hermana?, ni siquiera se parece a mí; en fin, se acabó todo esto. Tú –indicando a Sasuke- vienes conmigo a la comisaría.

-¡¿P-pero porqué?!

- Tú fuiste el que rompió la casa así que pagarás los daños, los demás no me importan así que se pueden ir a donde quieran y tú abuela te quedas aquí, después vendré a explicarte las cosas que NO debes hacer mientras vivas sola en una cabaña en medio del bosque.

- Hey , no me excluyan hum. Tengo mayor responsabilidad porque soy el hijo –dijo Deidara- Los acompañaré a la comisaría.

- Tú ni siquiera deberías ser mi tío…eres menor que yo. Como sea, lo único que falta es que llegue mi hermano gemelo malvado de Hungría que fue abandonado por mis padres cuando recién nació y fue criado por águilas gigantes come-hombres y que ahora busca venganza, igual que Mary Sue.

Sasuke-leñador-kun lanzaba maldiciones a su hermano y a los intereses bancarios mientras era llevado fuera de la cabaña hacia la comisaría.

Todo lo que podría haber salido mal ese día para Sakura, salió mal y peor de lo mal que podría haber salido (frase conjugada por Itachi). Pero si ella no tenía ninguna relación con Chiyo, entonces ¿Dónde estaba su abuela?

- Hey –Sakura jaló el abrigo de Sasori para captar su atención- si…yo no soy la nieta…

- ¿Quieres saber sobre tu abuela?, hay otra cabaña unos 20 metros de aquí, quizás esa es su casa porque no tengo conocimientos sobre otras.

¡Cielos!, si esa era la casa de la verdadera abuela de Sakura…no quería ni imaginar cómo estaba la pobre anciana, si es que aún seguía con vida, se supone que los remedios originalmente eran para ella; ups.

-Y…puedo…

- No –respondió secamente Sasori mientras trataba de salir de la cabaña y correr el brazo de Sakura que le estaba cortando la circulación-

- ¡P-pero si ni siquiera te he preguntado!

- Sé lo que me vas a preguntar –Sasori estaba empujando la cabeza de Sakura ya que aún no lo soltaba- Quieres pedirme si puedes venir a ver a mi abuela porque te encariñaste con ella. Pero no te dejaré hacerlo así que SUÉLTAME- El pelirrojo cambió la mirada hacia Deidara- ¡Tío, si es que sirves para algo, ayúdame con ésta!

- Por favor, es que…no sabes lo que se siente saber que tu vida a sido una mentira – Parecía que Sakura comenzaba a romper el brazo de Sasori de lo fuerte que lo tenía tomado, incluso mientras Deidara trataba de soltarla-

- Está bien, está bien, te daré un minuto para convencerme; ¡pero suelta mi maldito brazo!

Sakura liberó el maldito brazo de Sasori. Un minuto, esa era lo que tenía y debía usarlo a su favor.

- Por favor, te lo pido nuevamente- la chica juntó sus manos como si estuviese rezando- déjame venir a visitar a la abuela y darle sus medicamentos, yo---

- ¡¿Medicamentos?!

- Sí, medicamentos. Es que siempre está envenenada y bueno---

- Así que tú eras la que hacía la medicina; eso explica porque aún no se muere la vieja…

Deidara y Sakura quedaron impactados ante la declaración que había dicho el verdadero nieto ¿Escucharon bien?

- A qué te refieres con eso de que "Aún no se muere la vieja" ¿hum?

- A eso mismo. Que aún no se muere, ya debería haberse muerto hace rato; desde que empecé a inyectarle los venenos me preguntaba porqué no daban resultado.

Sakura y Deidara comenzaron a golpear a Sasori, así que él era quién envenenaba a la pobre anciana y decía ser su nieto.

- ¡Esperen!, se los puedo explicar… ¡Qué no se les escape el leñador! – Deidara volvió a tomar a Sasuke-

- Esto no tiene explicación, ¡Estuviste envenenando a mi abuela!, bueno, no abuela ciertamente pero…como sea, si no fuese por mí ya estaría muerta y tú te las dabas de inocente

- Todo es por culpa de Gobierno, si no fuese por "eso" no tendría que experimentar con mi abuela.

"Eso" era la ley que no permitía experimentar con los vagabundos. Sasori había estudiado medicina y descubrió que ganaba bastante dinero extra si trabajaba para la mafia vendiendo venenos; no encontró otra persona mejor para hacer experimentos que su abuela.

- ¡Si trabajas para la mafia dudo que te cueste inyectarle venenos a otra persona que no sea Chiyo!-gritaba Sakura!

- Ética profesional. Además mi abuela estuvo de acuerdo, dijo que era entretenido, como misión imposible.

Deidara miró hacia la cabaña y desde una de las ventanas Chiyo tenía un cartel que decía "Es Cierto". Quizás lo que quería Chiyo era un poco más de diversión, extraña y maléfica diversión. Sería mejor que le encontraran un novio antes de que se lanzara por un precipicio.

- Bien como sea... ¿Sakura dijiste que te llamabas?- ella asintió- te dejaré ir a la cabaña porque cuando logre matar a mi querida abuelita, significa que ganaré bonos extras.

- Todo esto es muy raro hum, pero no pienso detenerme a analizarlo por lo menos ahora no hum. Sakura, espero que siempre dejes bien a la abuela.

- No te preocupes, y espero que no le hagan nada malo a Sasuke-leñador-kun que sigue siendo mi amor platónico y creo que ya se está enamorando de mí, ¿cierto Sasuke?

- No, y no me digas Sasuke.

- Oww

Sasori, Deidara y Sasuke-leñador-kun se perdieron de vista de la chica, ella quedó sola esperando que su "amor" no tuviese que aumentar mucho sus deudas. Sakura volvió a la cabaña y vio que Naruto y la abuela estaban jugando ajedrez.

- ¿Se llevan bien?

- Claro dattebayo, ¿por qué no?, la abuela dice que ya soy como un nieto para ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Otro pariente más a la colección, no gracias. Aún le quedaba un asunto muy importante por realizar antes de seguir peleando con Naruto, pero para ello necesitaba la ayuda del chico, así que lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó fuera de la cabaña –después de darle las medicinas y despedirse de Chiyo-. Sakura siguió arrastrando a Naruto por el bosque.

- ¡Vaya!, no sabía que eras tan rápida 'ttebayo.

- No es eso idiota –respondió Sakura golpeando a Naruto en las costillas- Sasori me dijo que por aquí había una cabaña y probablemente sea la de mi abuela biológica que debí haber ido a visitar hace años…¡Mira ahí está la casa!

- ¿Y para qué me traes si…

Naruto iba a terminar e preguntar pero una iluminación llegó a su cabeza: obviamente si Sakura no fue a ver a su verdadera abuela durante tanto tiempo…realmente no quería ver el horroroso estado en que se encontraría la pobre mujer.

- Bien Naruto, haremos esto rápidamente para que no quedemos con traumas: yo abro la puerta y tu me dices cómo están las cosas ¿si?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Está bien, veremos los dos. No quiero ser la única traumatizada aquí

Naruto asintió.

Sakura comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva para abrir la puerta partiendo de tres…dos…uno…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Después de ver lo que había dentro de la casa, Naruto y Sakura cerraron la puerta y cayeron al piso quedando a espaldas de ésta.

- ¡Vaya!, no creía que iba a estar tan mal pero me equivoqué. Pobre abuela, o lo que quedó de ella- dijo Sakura mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración- Cielos…creo que ya se me está pasando el impacto.

- A mí igual 'ttebayo, eso fue horroroso…- Naruto quedó mirando el cielo por unos instantes antes de dirigirse a la chica nuevamente- ¿Puedo quedarme con la casa?

…

- Sólo si la limpias y haces como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- Claro.

**-------Una semana después------**

Todo había estado muy tranquilo por el bosque durante la semana. Sakura había recibido una carta por parte de Deidara contándole que al final Sasuke tenía que reparar la casa de la abuela y comprar todo lo que había destrozado con la motosierra. _"Pobre, pobre Sasuke-leñador-kun" _pensaba la chica mientras leía la carta, aunque por suerte para ella, cada vez que iba a visitar a Chiyo, siempre se encontraba con su querido amor platónico haciendo algunos reparos a la cabaña y lanzando maldiciones a su hermano mayor. La vida no le podía ir mejor ahora que casi todo estaba resuelto, lo único que faltaba era ponerle seguro a su escultura ya que su madre le contó que cuando llegó el vendedor de seguros, el tal Kakashi, tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con el padre de Sakura que salió con una escopeta para espantarlo. Nadie sabía si había logrado matarlo o no. Bueno, ya vendría uno nuevo.

- ¡SAKURA! –Gritó la madre de la chica desde la puerta de entrada de su hogar- ¡Un chico está esperándote en la puerta, ven a verlo!

Sakura le hizo caso a su madre y fue a ver quién era, aunque en el fondo lo sabía.

- Oh Naruto, que sorpresa. Nunca imaginé que fueses tú –dijo con voz desanimada-

- Claro que no, sólo vengo todos los días –respondió con una sonrisa- Te traje carne de ciervo

- Gracias Naruto la guardaré en el refrigerador en un rato más. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí nuevamente?

- Mmm bueno, la casa de tu verdadera abuela quedó genial y como ahora el Gobierno paga mis estudios y me mantiene dándome dinero, las cosas no pueden ir mejor. Además con mi negocio de carne gano más dinero. ¡Ah! y supe lo de Sasuke

- Sí eso fue muy triste. Quiero ayudarlo pero no sé cómo.

- Déjalo así 'ttebayo, después de todo nadie lo manda a cortar las casas de los demás.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón. – Sakura se sintió extraña diciendo eso- ¿Quieres una taza de café?

Naruto asintió y Sakura iba a la cocina llevando la carne de ciervo en uno de sus brazos.

- Naruto, siéntate en el sillón si quieres porque me demoraré aquí en la cocina. Conversa con mi papá un rato.

¿Su padre?, si eso le daba puntos para poder algún día llegar a ser el novio de Sakura, entonces lo haría ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Segundos después que Sakura entrara a la cocina apareció su padre en el living de la casa para hablar con el invitado.

- Hola, así que tú eres el sujeto que viene a... ¡¿No puede ser?!¡N-Niño alemán!

Naruto desvió la mirada para ver a su "futuro suegro", sorprendiéndose con quién se encontraría.

-¡T-Tío feo!, q-quiero decir, ¡tío Kakuzu 'ttebayo! ¿Qué haces acá?, pensé que todavía trabajabas en el orfanato.

Kakuzu corrió para taparle la boca a Naruto y dejara de gritar, no quería que su familia se enterase que trabaja en un orfanato clandestino.

- ¿Sucede algo querido?- preguntó la madre de Sakura que estaba en su habitación

- No, no, todo está de maravillas…Vamos querido amiguito de Sakura, en el patio hay más aire puro y podremos conversar mejor.

Naruto tomó eso como un "cierra la boca y sígueme" por lo que decidió hacerle caso sin intentar hacer ningún movimiento. Una vez llegaron al patio, los dos se sentaron en unas sillas de jardín.

- ¿Tú eres el padre de Sakura? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado dattebayo…la madre debe ser muy linda.

- ¡Claro que soy el padre de Sakura!, en mis tiempos de juventud yo era bastante agraciado para que sepas, niño alemán.

- Naruto -corrigió- Yo pensaba que eras oficinista

- No, eso es una mentira que le digo a mi esposa e hija para que no sepan que trabajo en un orfanato, si les contara la verdad, tratarían de quitarme todo el dinero. No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió pedirle matrimonio, rayos. En fin… ¿Cómo llegaste acá?

Naruto le contó toda su vida desde el momento que dejó el orfanato, claro que inventó otra forma de cómo conoció a Sakura, se supone que todo el asunto con las abuelas, tíos adoptivos, hijos reales y leñadores destructores, había estado borrado.

- Oh, ya veo. Si no hubieses sido tan tonto para escalar la muralla nada de esto te hubiese sucedido- dijo Kakuzu después de analizar la vida de Naruto-

- ¿Entonces me dejará ser un pretendiente de su hija?

- Mira, yo siempre les disparo a los posibles novios de mi hija, menos a ese leñador porque parece más preocupado de cortar leña, pero como sabes mi verdad y CREO que no se lo dirás a nadie, entonces te ayudaré.

- Gracias dattebayo, no te preocupes tío Kakuzu, yo seré un buen yerno.

Después de terminar la conversación, Sakura llegó con unas tazas de café y unos pasteles.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

- No, de nada dattebayo, tu padre es muy gentil y generoso.

- Ohh…claro.

Sakura tomó una de las tazas y comenzó a beber su contenido mientras veía caer las hojas de los árboles.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin terminó todo este enredo, pero creo que todos quedaron felices, menos Sasuke-leñador-kun que tendrá que seguir pagando –pobre, pobre Sasuke-

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron el fic:)


End file.
